Unbroken
by XCountrySkiier03
Summary: It takes a brush with death for both Ja'far and Sinbad to realize the bond between them.
1. The Bond

So I just finished watching Magi and I loved it! Shoutout to Netflix for having all three seasons!

This story is an alternate ending to the anime, based loosely on the events occurring before and after the battle with Al-Thamen's dark medium.

I have not read the Magi manga, so I apologize for inaccuracies!

 ****Recently re-wrote/tweaked most chapters in this story -no critical changes were made****

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The gulls cawed and scrambled overhead, occasionally perching on the ships skysail. The subtle sea breeze breathed life into the green and gold bird emblem stitched into the well-weathered canvas. The ocean was largely calm and held the rising suns reflection like a spill of ruby sapphires.

It was a perfect day to voyage.

The deckhands shouted and crowed orders as the ship was readied, "We'll set sail within the hour. Finish loading the supplies quickly, there's no time to waste,"

Ja'far watched the last crates of food stores and water be loaded into the belly of the ship, his shoulders pulled back and hands clasped together at his navel. The long sleeves of his robe hid his wringing hands, but his pinched expression revealed the wariness he felt inside.

"Sin are you sure you shouldn't be taking more of the Eight Generals? It sounds like this conflict could get out of hand. Reim, Koe, the wizards of Magnostadt, The Organization..."

Sinbad turned to face his advisor, hands on his hips and mouth curved into an easy smile. "Relax Ja'far. Don't forget I've sent word to the members of the Seven Seas Alliance. Our combined forces are powerful. You should have some faith in us,"

"It's not that. I _do_ have faith in you. It's just, you'll still be outnumbered if-"

The taller man laughed and clapped a hand against Ja'far's back jovially, interrupting his advisor's sentence. Ja'far glowered at Sinbad.

"Listen Ja'far, as much as I'd like to have my friends by my side, I need you all here. With The Organization at large, and the current imbalances of the world, it would be unwise to leave Sindria unprotected for even a moment. It's important that my strongest generals remain in the country should anything occur,"

"Your logic is sound in that but if I went with you, there would still be five generals here to defend..." Ja'far trailed off as Sin shook his head.

"I can't have you coming with me, Ja'far. I'm leaving you in charge of overseeing the country while I'm gone. You know you're the best suited to take the reigns. More than anyone else,"

Ja'far felt himself flush at the compliment.

"I'll even leave Spartos and Pisti in charge of scrolls and trade routes while you act as regent. You can unburry yourself for a while. It'll be a nice break, I'd imagine. When's the last time you took one of those anyway, hmm?"

Ja'far scowled. "Leave my scrolls out of this, Sin. I know you avoid work like the plague but some of us actually don't mind it. Besides, I'll probably be bored without the added duty of babysitting you all hours of the day. That's a break in itself," He said bitterly, realizing there was no talking Sin into bringing him along.

"Such cruel words before I set sail," Sin whined.

Ja'far sighed and gave Sin a pointed look. "Just be sure to come home safely, Sin. I don't want my regency to become permanent,"

"You worry too much," Sin said, giving his Advisor's back another pat.

Ja'far gave Sin a fiery glare in response.

"But of course I promise to return safely" He added wisely.

Ja'far nodded and clenched his fists at his side. He didn't like being separated from Sin. He was always antsy when he couldn't directly oversee the king. Sometimes it felt like letting an overly affectionate dog off leash in a market square. Yes, he trusted Sin, and yes, Sin was deemed 'Conquerer of The Seven Seas' for a reason but he could just as easily be named 'Airhead of the Seven Seas' in the same breath. A harsh voice of reason was often necessary to curb Sin's impulsivity at the best of times.

So there was that concern for Ja'far, but truthfully it wasn't what had his stomach in knots. It wasn't even the logistics of the mission concerning him, if he was honest with himself. He didn't want to admit it, but his edginess stemmed mostly from a vague untraceable instinct. It caused a simmering uneasiness to well in his gut, like how fish predict bad tides, and birds predict building storms. Eerie, but not very rational, and Ja'far prided himself on rationality (when he wasn't angry, of course).

He swallowed at the ball of nerves in his throat.

Sooner than Ja'far liked, the ship was loaded and ready for departure. Ja'far stood aside Masrur while the docking ropes were unwound from their iron cleats. The King gave a final nod to the people who had gathered to see the ship off before heading up the loading ramp.

"Remember what I said, Sin. Be careful," Ja'far called after his friend's retreating back.

Sin looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Ja'far, have I ever been anything but careful?"

"You're reckless and foolhardy more often than not,"

The king laughed, "That's what's gotten me this far, isn't it? Where's the faith in your king run off to?"

Sin waved down from the ship once he'd reached the deck. Ja'far chuckled and waved back, but he couldn't dispel the swirl of unease in his stomach. It wasn't his faith that had strayed, rather his sense of foreboding he just couldn't squash. It loomed like a storm cloud over his head.

* * *

 _About a month later in Magnostadt_

* * *

Sinbad silently breathed relief as the crowd rowdily celebrated their victory. The Seven Seas Alliance had arrived without a moment to spare. Had they been any later they might be licking wounds rather than reveling success, but Al-Thamen's plans had been demolished. The dark djinn was eradicated.

For a glimmering moment, the world was burdenless and airy, but Sinbad knew it wouldn't last. The upbeat atmosphere was already fading.

Kouen stood rigidly across the clearing, full body djinn equip staunchly in place, his eyes harder than stone. Sinbad crossed his arms to mirror the threatening stance, the scales from Baal's armor glinting.

Though they'd fought together only minutes before, without a common enemy, there was no reason to continue their temporary peace.

Aladdin pushed forward to stand between the two toiling countries, noticing the growing conflict. "You promised to pull back your troops didn't you Mr. Kouen?"

Sinbad waited for the Koe commander to respond, maintaining an unreadable mask.

"No," Kouen said, just as Sinbad had expected. "This land was our original objective. Magnostadt. Our opponents might have been switched out but our objective remains the same,"

The rift between the two groups was tangible, like a crater stretching to the very depths of the globe. Those on either side threw jabs at one another, though Sinbad remained stoic, drinking in the conflict silently and probing the bad feeling in his gut. He wanted to blame the disquieting sensation on Koe and their damned lust for battle but his heart whispered of something worse. Even his arms prickled with goose flesh.

Sin frowned and eyed the nimbus clouds lingering in the sky. _It can't be that. Aladdin and Yamuraiha destroyed the last of the dark djinn..._

"-Well, King Sinbad," One of the Koe generals goaded, but Sin didn't bother to respond. He'd set his attention fully skyward as he glimpsed a shadow snaking just behind the cloud's curtain.

Somewhere far away, Ren Gyokuen cackled, high pitched and girlish. "Perhaps our father will join us for this round after all. Do you see that? They are so distracted by their frivolous play they haven't even realized the remaining dark medium still swirling above their heads, not that they'd be able to do much about it anyway. Oh, what fools,"

"This isn't over!" Sinbad yelled, startling those around him, "The dark medium hasn't been fully dispersed! Ready yourselves!" He clutched the hilt of Baal's sword with both hands, eye's growing wide as the dark clouds overhead split, peeled back by the black tendrils of the void. The dark entity swelled with a force so intense the sea rippled and heaved. Lightning flashed across the sky.

The crowd's nervous energy escalated with murmurs and cries that rose from the people like a murder of crows.

Sinbad's palms grew clammy. "This power..."

The mass of darkness was no longer trying to creep from the sky with its sickly black vines, rather a giant mouth had opened at its center. It's yawn stretched nearly a mile wide. The entity gaped and groaned, a massive power building within its toothless jaw.

"It means to strike!" Kouen yelled.

"If that blast hits, not only will it destroy what's left of Magnostadt, but it will instantly desolate every one here," Yunan said, white with fear.

The soldiers howled in terror. Metal shields and armor clanked together as the armies of both Koe and Reim shook, bleating like pastured sheep, tripping and stumbling as some tried to flea whole others fell to the ground for cover. Alibaba pulled Morgiana into his chest and grabbed Aladdin's shoulder tightly to keep them from being separated in the chaos.

"We have to stop that blast from firing!" Aladdin shouted above the growing ruckus, but his boyish features were glazed with terror and his body appeared frozen in place.

Sinbad growled deep in his throat, taking in the tumultuous atmosphere around him. He analyzed the hopeless situation as quickly as he could, magoi dancing across the surface of his skin. An implausible idea sprung to his mind.

 _It's far too late to stop the detonation, but I can still halt destruction! It's the only way..._ He didn't have time to hesitate or second guess his calculations. He shot himself into the sky, placing himself between the people below and the massive black-blue beam of fire that erupted from the beast's gullet as soon as he took flight.

 _I_ 've _got one shot to end this!_ Sinbad thought, as the torrent of evil power barreled towards him. Determination eclipsed any fear he might have felt.

Swifter than sound, Sinbad gathered every speck of magoi within him, from his toes to his fingertips, light and dark, he spared none. He concentrated the energy into a tiny little ball in his chest, smashing it so tightly it bucked with furry against him, but he held it there against its will, letting its potential grow. He grunted and grit his teeth at the effort, wrestling the compacted magoi, forcing the power to build and build and build until the screaming black flames were nearly upon him, and then, he let it go.

"Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa!" He bellowed, Baal's sword outstretched as the magoi exploded from him in a rushing torrent.

Never had he expelled so much power. He feared his skin would rip off, or his sword might shatter, but he had no time to worry about side effects now. The void's blast met him head on, crashing hard against the massive counter strike he'd produced.

His battle cry was washed away in the roaring collision and his vision went white from the flash.

* * *

The shockwave of power ripped over Magnostadt with hurricane force gales and a clap of thunder so loud, it shook the country like an earthquake. Soldiers were knocked from their feet and dirt was clawed from the ground in gritty cyclones.

Alibaba crouched low against the winds, his robes thrashing about him as he stared upwards in utter disbelief. Aladdin and Morgiana gaped just as openly as he did.

"It's Uncle Sinbad!" Aladdin shouted over the gusts.

Alibaba had to squint against the light produced by the dueling beams of power, one dark like a bruise, the other silvery-white like lightning.

Sinbad looked like a speck compared to the blast he'd summoned. Alibaba had never seen anything like it. He'd witnessed Sinbad's power during the battle with the dark djinn and he'd been awed by it! But not like this. The display he'd seen earlier didn't even compare.

"How has a human managed to harness such power? If it wasn't Sinbad, I wouldn't believe it," Yunan muttered, eyes bright with shock.

Soldiers and Magnostadt citizens began to rise from their cower to watch the incredible feat, their death no longer imminent. The massive blue-black blast was being eaten by Sinbad's golden counterstrike, pushed back further and further. Even the remaining thunderhead clouds were being swallowed whole.

Only after the last of the darkness had been burned away did Sinbad's attack abate, the golden beam becoming finer than string and finally fizzling out.

"That damn first-class singularity" Ren Gyokuen sighed angrily, sitting back in her throne. "And I let myself get excited. It's a sin that that man even exists. Such a pest," She watched the last remnants of black void disappear.

"It's gone! We're saved!" The crowd whooped and hollered, the sun shining down on them, finally and truly unobstructed.

The only thing left before the sun was the ant-like figure of King Sinbad.

* * *

Sinbad let his sword arm fall to his side wearily.

The stirs of the remaining wind passively turned his body to face the hundreds, no, thousands of people below. The excited cheers were loud enough to reach his altitude. It was a beautiful chorus, he thought, though he knew he would not be able to enjoy it for long.

 _I used all of my magoi_. Sinbad thought, grimacing. _But this was the only way to defeat the dark medium._

The tactic of compressing magoi had allowed him to multiply it's potential power, far exceeding any normal man's capabilities, though only for a short minute and at a grievous cost. In the end, he was no magi and the trick had been a sly cheat, like stealing power or manipulating reality. His overzealous withdrawal would not go unpunished. Without magoi, his muscles would be unable to move and his lungs unable to draw air. His heart would stop and the current in his veins would still.

 _I'm truly going to die here._ Sinbad thought in disbelief, though a part of him had known this inevitable outcome when he'd formulated the idea. Still, he'd hoped against it.

Time had stopped for him. The sea of wizards and soldiers, Koe and Reim alike, stood unmoving in the odd time warp. Sinbad's inner mind felt a stab of bitter remorse. _Ah, t_ _his must be my final burst of consciousness before I flicker out for good. The_ _ramblings of a dying man._

He looked up at the blue sky and the beautiful ocean below and the expanse of land before him. This was not what he'd had in mind when he'd departed from Sindria in heed of Yunan's warning of the great conflict fated to occur in the magical city's capital. He'd had no inclination that these efforts would be his last.

 _I have too many regrets to die so soon. Plans to make and world problems to solve,_ Sinbad thought fleetingly, though he knew regrets would hold no weight when the rukh came for him.

 _And I promised Ja'far I'd return safely. Hmm, he seemed so worried before I left, as if he knew something like this was going to happen._ _He'll be furious when he finds out what I've done._

Sinbad frowned, finding his subordinate a painful subject to ponder at such a time.

He looked towards the Southern horizon where Sindria bloomed hundreds of leagues away and tried to imagine Ja'far in the palace there, pouring over a desk of scrolls with pen and ink.

The thought stirred something deep within him. He absently placed a hand over his heart.

 _Was it when I grasped your soul inside Valfor's dungeon? Was it when I saved you from depravity? Or was it simply love at first sight? Why did this bond form between us?_ Sinbad mused. He focused until he unearthed the strange invisible string tying his heart to his subordinate's. It had been a long while since he'd reached for it but the cord was still there, forever strong and unbroken.

He clutched to the feel of the tether, taking comfort from it.

The bond had first appeared in Valfor's Dungeon, just a strange little whisper at first, tying him to the fiery assassin he had hardly known at the time. It had been so discrete, he hadn't given it much thought. He had just assumed it was a temporary side effect from the dungeon and that it would eventually go away.

Funny thing though, it never did.

It only seemed to grow stronger as the years passed, and annoyingly harder to ignore. It started to do this odd little dance every time Ja'far talked to him, or smiled his way, or yelled at him for doing something stupid. It tugged in excitement every time he was alone with Ja'far and would buck like a mare in heat if, Solomon forbid, he _touched_ Ja'far, whether it be an accidental brush or an intentional embrace.

With all the obvious hints, it became quite clear to Sinbad what the bond meant.

He was madly in love with Ja'far. Senselessly, overwhelmingly so. He loved every thing about the man. His loyalty, his honesty, his feistiness, his deadpan sense of humor. His eyes, his mouth, his unruly hair, his freckles, his scars. Sin loved every. Damn. Inch.

But had he ever told Ja'far about any of that?

Of course not!

When they were young and adventuring the world trying to build an empire together, there simply wasn't time for that sort of frivolous thing. Besides that, it was clear Ja'far had no interest in him in that sort of way. Even now, all his subordinate ever talked about was finding Sin a wife so he could settle down. That was a pretty big hint that Ja'far himself had no interest, Sinbad thought.

And of the bond? Well, that was a secret too, mostly because separating his very strong feelings for Ja'far and the bond into two distinct categories was damn near impossible. If he told Ja'far about one, he might as well tell him about both.

So, rather than disclose either secret, he had taken the coward's way out and learned to subdue the bond with magoi manipulation. If he didn't, it would pull in the night and cause his mind to race with unreasonable ideas of grabbing Ja'far in his arms and never letting go. He would distract himself with women, sex, and alcohol too. Those things were easy distractions, albiet temporary ones. Still much more logical than pursuing a relationship with his general.

 _It never would have been logical, but was it really worth taking this secret to my grave?_ Sinbad wondered probing the bond. It seemed to give his heart a warm little squeeze. _What if I had told Ja'far? I never even gave it a chance._ Death was like a lens of clarity, a filter to show you what's truly important in life, like how hindsight bias makes the solution seem so obvious looking back.

Sin shook his head in frustration, suddenly angry with himself. Angry for hiding his emotions and the bond alike. If he could go back and fix anything, it would be that, but there was no way to undo his mistakes. He would never get the opportunity to tell Ja'far how he felt.

 _I am dying._ He thought to himself, trying to come to terms with the fact.

He knew his death could not have been helped. He had seen the waves of destiny and rode them without question like he always did. Without his action, the death toll would have been enormous. Friends, allies, foes, it didn't matter. The Organization would have won in the end.

But instead, the remaining world was safe for the time being. At least he could say he felt good about that.

He could tell his reprieve was coming to an end by the way the pain was sinking in, gripping him like how frost permeates the ground when winter takes hold. It was as if a heavy stone were being lowered onto his chest, driving the air from his lungs and crushing his bones and every vital organ along with it. Soon he could no longer breath when he tried. He couldn't move his arms or legs or wiggle his fingers. He couldn't furrow his brow, or swallow. He couldn't even blink.

In slow motion, the people below began to move, the wind around him tussled his pony tail and tossed his bangs over his eyes. The gentle sea swayed with new life and the earth continued spinning.

Baal's body equip vanished as his hand went slack and his sword slipped from his grip. Dying was just as painful as he had imagined.

 _Time's up..._

He plummeted nearly as quickly as he had ascended.

* * *

Every ally to King Sinbad took flight when they saw him fall, but it was Aladdin and Alibaba who got there first.

Alibaba caught Sinbad beneath the arms while Aladdin took his feet, halting his decent roughly with only seconds to spare. Sinbad's metal vessels clinked together softly in the wind as they lowered him down the last few yards.

"Is he alive?" Yam asked fretfully as she and Drakon rushed forward to help Aladdin and Alibaba lay Sinbad onto the shoreline.

"I-I don't know" Alibaba said, letting Amon's Djinn equip vanish as he stepped out of the way. Drakon knelt down and placed his ear against Sinbad's chest. He listened intently for a moment.

"His heart's still beating, but it's faint. He's used too much magoi. We need to get him back to the ship immediately." Drakon said.

The spill of land troops were too far to reach the shore so quickly, but metal vessel users and some of the Fanalis had reached their location to see what had come of the king. The Koe generals walked forward from the trees. Some looked concerned, or guilty, but Kouen's eyes remained dangerous.

"He survived that did he?" The red-haired general said.

Kougyoku had fallen in beside the small throng surrounding Sinbad. Though her girlish love for the man had waned, her respect for him stood solid. She owed him her concern, after all, he'd offered her unwavering amnesty and refuge. She turned to her half-brother, eyes swimming. "Kouen, use your magoi to help heal him! Use your djinn!" She pleaded.

Kouen bent down, finding Sinbad's dropped sword amongst the shoreline's rubble. He lifted it carefully as if testing its weight, and made a point to examine the sapphire embellishment and golden pommel. He ran his finger over the sharp edge before pointing it towards the fallen man in finality. "I will not aid my enemy. In fact, this could be our opportunity to stomp King Sinbad once and for all,"

Everyone present tensed, muscles suddenly taught in response to Kouen's gesture.

Drakon let out a guttural growl, his scaled body sank to crouch low over the king."You will not hurt King Sinbad,"

"You'll have to go through us first!" Alibaba said, Morgiana nodding passionately in agreement. Yam and Aladdin both snarled at Kouen as if feral, a demonstration of the ferocity with which they were prepared to defend. They were a pack of wolves protecting their own.

Kouen closed his eyes and shook his head. "I am not as treacherous as you believe me to be. It would be dishonorable to kill a defenseless opponent, especially after that opponent just saved my army. I will use this mercy as payment for my debt to King Sinbad, but I will do no more," Kouen tossed the sword hilt side first for Alibaba to catch. His face was hard like a mountain when he turned to Kougyoku. "Besides, even if I wanted to, my healing magic can't restore magoi. When he dies from his injuries, his blood won't be on my hands,"

* * *

Sinbad is pretty much unstoppable, but he's gotta have a limit, right? At least he went down like a badass!

Apologies for trash grammar/spelling I may have missed.

Let me know what you think and if its worth continuing!


	2. The Burnt Forest

Chapter 2

* * *

As soon as Kouen lowered his offense, Drakon and Yamuraiha swept Sinbad to the ship they'd anchored offshore in a sheltered harbor East of the battlefield. "We need the medical team gathered!" Yamuraiha shouted at the nearby deckhands as their feet touched down on the wooden helm and her magical borg flickered away.

Most of the crew members hopped at the order, but others looked frozen in shock as they caught sight of the king. At a glance, Sinbad appeared dead. He was limp and lifeless in Drakon's arms. His skin was ashy gray and thick trails of blood tracked down his face and stained the collar of his white robes red. Yamuraiha and Drakon strode past the curious onlookers hurriedly and made their way to the royal cabin.

A few members of the medical team met them there, the two most skilled healer's they'd brought, a man with dark hair and even darker eyes, and a woman with an almond complexion and white locks. They helped Drakon ease Sinbad into the cabin's featherbed before turning to usher him out as politely as they could. They tried to lead Yam out as well but she dug in her heels when they tried. "I'll stay and help, I know some spells that might be useful," Yam said. She wasn't especially adept with healing magic, but she knew the basics and was prepared to try anything she could muster.

They nodded and set about their work, and she did the same, summoning one of the more useful diagnostic spells she knew. She felt a rushing warmth well behind her eyes as she cast the magic and suddenly she was able to see through anything she wanted. The medic's had already begun pushing healing potions through Sin's veins when Yam began scanning Sin for injuries. She peeled through him carefully, checking each layer meticulously. First the skin for lacerations, then the muscles for tears, then the bones for fractures, then the organs for damage. She breathed a little relief with each intact portion she covered, but she was fearful for what she would find at Sinbad's core.

When she finally peeled back the final page, she gasped in shock.

 _I'm mistaken, that's impossible,_ She thought as she scanned Sinbad's magoi resevoir.

The glowing orange blaze that should have filled his body had been all but extinguished. He was an empty shell. Only when Yam squinted could she find the charred dying ember at the center of his chest. It flickered and stuttered to the beat of his flailing heart.

She blinked away the magic and was left to gaze upon Sin's equally dismal outer appearance. Though she'd found him physically uninjured, his skin was milky white and his breaths were shallow and labored. Nothing the medics did seemed to slow the trickle of blood from his eyes and mouth. The maroon and gold blankets covering the bed had turned a darker shade where the blood soaked through.

"It's no good, his body isn't the problem! It's his magoi," Yam said aloud. She thought back to Kouen's sullen last words and shivered. _"When he dies of his injuries..."_

The female medic turned her pale green eye's to Yam, and shook her head knowingly. "We are already aware, General, but there's no easy fix for magoi depletion. He'll either rebound or he won't. The least we can do is give his body what it needs so he's got the best chance of pulling through. Supportive care, you know?" She frowned apologetically.

Yam grit her teeth in frustration, but began casting restorative spells herself. It felt like they were spooning water over a forest fire, but it was the best they could do.

They went on like this for what seemed like a long time, but Sin's breaths continued to slow progressively despite their efforts. The gap between each feeble pull grew wider and wider until suddenly, Sinbad stopped breathing altogether.

 _He's going to die,_ Yam thought, cupping a hand over her mouth in shock. She stood out of the way so the medics could swarm their king, quailing. They worked as a unit to beat his chest in rhythm and push air into his lungs for a terrifying span until Sinbad miraculously began drawing breath on his own once more.

It wasn't for some hours later that Yamuraiha exited the king's chambers, feeling wobbly and sick to her stomach. Her hands were still shaking as she brushed a stray turquoise strand out of her eyes and wiped the clamminess from her brow.

"General Yamuraiha," Drakon said as he spotted her in the open. His face filled with fear as he noted the amount of blood staining her robes. She saw the way he eyed the red and quickly explained.

"He's alive..but barely." She said in a grim tone, thinking on how the king lay comatose in the room behind her. The medics continued to watch his breathing and feel for his pulse in a vigilant way. Either could stop at any second. "We need to depart immediately, he's only just stable,"

Drakon nodded stiffly at Yam's news, his relief guarded. "We are readying as fast as we can, but we've had to stall a bit. There are a few extra passengers wishing to accompany us to Sindria,"

It was then that Yam noticed the procession of taxi boats and flying carpets moving from shore to the ship like a string of ants. Drakon's summation of "a few" was a vast understatement.

"They appeared on the shore not long after Kouen retracted his troops. Citizens from Magnostadt that have pled for refuge in Sindria," Drakon explained, "Most of them are non-magic folk from the Fifth District, but there are some wizarding families who have asked for passage as well. They say they can't bear to remain in the city after all they've lost there,"

Most of the newcomers were women and children. Yam estimated between 80 and 100 additional passengers, not including the swaddled infants and toddlers balanced on their mother's hips. She frowned and bit her lip, hating to eat more time before leaving but Yam knew Drakon had done the right thing by welcoming the people aboard. Undoubtedly Sinbad would have made the same decision had he been awake to do it.

"Then we'll set sail as soon as the last passenger is loaded, but have them hurry,"

The ocean lapped high against the wooden hull by the time they set sail. They sped South as fast as the wind would allow.

* * *

 _In Sindria_

* * *

Ja'far was floating in a dark place.

When he looked down, there was only black. To his left, there was utter darkness, and to his right, an endless black maw. Only when he looked up could he see a sliver of light. It was the distorted reflection of a crescent moon high overhead.

The silence was thick and his limbs felt stiff, but he willed his arms to reach up towards the silver arc. Luckily, the golden chain that grew from his chest was tethered to the top of the quarry. He could use it to haul himself towards the faint glow.

Hand over hand, he pulled and heaved. Sometimes the links beneath his fingers were hard and solid like iron, while other times he would grasp the line and find it was made of silk ribbon.

He eventually emerged from the dark place, breaking through the surface of the pool, but to his dismay, there was not much light to greet him. During his climb, the clouds had moved to cover the moon and stole its gleam. Ja'far mantled the banking, robes wet and heavy. He was forced to grope blindly after the cord to press forward. It was now made of thick netting rope and dripped with sea water each time his hands clenched around it.

He heard voices and crashes in the shadows as he traveled, whispers and the sound of falling branches. He was unsure if the voices belonged to assassins or friends, but they were echoey and left an eerie feeling in his gut. He continued on and tried to ignore the ghosts until he finally reached a dimly lit clearing where the chain seemed to end.

"Ja'far, you found me," Sinbad said, pulling back the collar of his robes to show the ex-assassin how the metal links met his chest and melded into flesh.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Ja'far asked, closing the gap between himself and the King, but when he grew closer he realized it was Sinbad The Sailor waiting for him. The boy was no older than 16, a glowing youth who smiled up at Ja'far and patted the empty space of bench beside him.

"I'm trying to get this fire started," Sinbad explained, poking at the bed of blackened ash contained in a circle of stones before him. The stick he used to rustle the charcoal was burnt and used, much like the contents of the hearth, "But I've misplaced my flint,"

When Ja'far looked back, Sinbad was older, his hair braided neatly behind his ear on one side, and eyes gleaming with determination and wild adventure. They were the eyes that Ja'far would trust forever. They held answers and bravery, and goodness. The chain between him and Sinbad had shortened to span the mere feet between them and was now made of thick vine. Rose-gold blossoms and vermillion leaves grew lush on the living cord.

"Here then, take my flint," Ja'far reached into his left pocket and pulled out his steel and chert rock. Sin had become but a boy again by the time he grasped the tools in his small hands. "But you're all out of wood for that fire. It won't start without something to burn,"

"But I've got no firewood," Sinbad said looking around the black abyss. Beyond the hearth and stone bench, there seemed to be nothing but darkness.

"Honestly Sin, I don't know how you get on without me," Ja'far smiled and reached into his right pocket this time, pulling a handful of twigs forth, and then some larger branches as well, dry and bleached like bone, perfect for burning. He tossed them into the pit of ash, causing a few grey sails to rise and flutter around them.

Ja'far watched the small boy bend down and strike the flint until a spark flew and caught the kindling. Soon yellow flames licked the logs and danced merrily across the hearth.

"That's just what I needed," Sinbad said, standing from his crouch. Ja'far had to look up to meet his gaze. As an adult, Sin towered nearly a head higher than him, his shoulders broad and muscled. He wasn't wearing any of his metal vessels, just a set of simple robes. His mane of purple hair was tied back in a white ribbon in his usual fasion.

"Thank you, Ja'far" Sinbad said as he leaned forward and captured the ex-assassin in an embrace, and then it was Ja'far who was a child. Sinbad picked him up in his strong arms and squeezed him close.

Never in his life had Ja'far felt so safe. He could have stayed that way forever, but Sinbad eventually loosened his grip and held Ja'far back slightly until the short chain linking their hearts together was visible. He pointed to the golden links. "Don't let this break," He warned, but the gold was already beginning to dull and gray. Rust was forming before Ja'far's eyes and cleaving small cracks into the metal.

It filled him with a dread he couldn't explain.

"Sin!" Ja'far yelled frantically as the warmth encircling him suddenly vanished, but the man was already gone. The chain in his chest had turned into the red cords of his household vessel. They tangled around his arms and snaked across the earth until they trailed out of view. He tried to follow the line to Sinbad, but he couldn't seem to push past the clearing's boundary.

He turned back to the hearth's crackling fire when his efforts proved futile. It was shrinking rapidly as the dry logs were eaten and gnashed by the flames. Ja'far reached into his pockets for more wood but found none there. They were empty but for a few rolls of string and cotton.

He desperately fell to his knees in front of the fading fire and tried to blow on the embers to keep them lit but the bandages covering his mouth prevented the air from reaching them.

The cinder began to release a thick charcoal smoke as it died. It billowed and billowed until the smog engulfed his vision completely...

Ja'far woke in a sweat, blankets kicked to the floor and hand twined so tightly in the fabric over his chest, that his fingers cramped and ached when he released his fist.

* * *

Ja'far tapped his quill restlessly against the parchment before him, re-reading the same sentence for the third time, though he understood it no better than the first. In all honesty, his mind was elsewhere.

 _Sin and the Seven Seas Alliance should have certainly arrived in Magnostast by now, so why haven't I heard from them?_ Ja'far thought, troubled.

His mind wandered to the dark clearing where he'd met Sin early that morning, the rusting chain, and the dying fire. Ja'far shivered. _That was only a dream_ , he reminded himself, though it felt more like a memory than a fragment of sleep.

He set the feather pen down and let his gaze drift to the open window. It was a brilliant summer day. There were no clouds to speak of and the sun sparkled off the sea like gold and jewels. The weather was completely opposite to the gloomy storm Ja'far felt looming over his head.

The sense of unease had returned to him about three days ago. It was the same feeling that had bothered him when Sinbad had originally set sail for Magnostadt, only it was much worse than before.

It coiled his stomach into knots and caused his appetite to flee him. His mood and focus were suffering as well, but his disturbed sleep was probably the most troubling consequence. His most recent nights had been filled with restlessness and odd dreams though the one from that morning had been the most vivid and disquieting.

He sighed in frustration and looked back at the scroll before him, knowing it was useless to keep on, but what else was he supposed to do?

As if his prayers were answered a sturdy knock fell against his door.

"Come in," He said.

A palace runner entered his study. "King Regent Ja'far, a message has arrived from General Yamuriha,"

The Chief Advisor leapt to his feet in an almost undignified manner, his guts churning. He remembered to compose himself as he strolled forward to accept the sealed scroll. He hastily undid the ribbon holding it together and let the curled paper fall open.

The messenger stood with his arms folded behind his back as Ja'far scanned the scroll. "Yunan's warning was right, Koe was planning an attack against Magnostadt...and The Organization..." He fell silent to finish reading the note, swallowing hard as he reached the bottom of the scroll, "They managed to defeat The Organization and prevent the invasion of Magnostadt without war. They're on their way back to Sindria now," He breathed, his shoulder's falling.

"Go summon the other generals for a meeting so I can share the news,"

He sent the messenger away, and flopped back into his chair, feeling exhausted. Ja'far took off his keffiyeh and ran a hand through his tousled white locks.

"You did it, Sin," Ja'far laughed but his relief faded too quickly and soon a frown returned to his pale lips.

 _It's all good news, so why do I still have a knot in my stomach?_ He put a hand over his chest where an uncomfortable tightness had settled like a rope pulled too taught and was again reminded of his queer dream.

He took a moment to read the scroll again, drinking in the details more carefully.

The way Yam had ended the note seemed odd to Ja'far. He scanned the last paragraph several times over. It was clipped as if she'd ended the message short. He tried to decipher what it could mean, but he gave up, tossing the parchment aside to lean over his desk until he rested heavily on his elbows. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

He had a feeling he wasn't going to shake his anxiety until Sin was safely back in the country.

"Alright, Sin, it's time for you to get your ass back home," Ja'far said.

* * *

The Chief Advisor prayed that Yam's update would settle his nerves enough to sleep, but it was no use. The strange dream became a nightly recurrence as he waited for Sin to return, leaving him more fatigued and anxious every passing day.

Each night he would follow the chain until he found Sin waiting for him by the dying bed of coals. One night, Ja'far followed it across a churning ocean, while the next he crossed a desert of black sand, but he always had to stumble through the charcoal abyss before finding the dimly lit clearing and the end of the chain.

When he arrived, Sin would ask for help with his fire but Ja'far only ever had a few pieces of wood in his pocket to offer. They would stoke the flames for a short time before the orange light would sputter low and return to embers. Sinbad always hugged him close and thanked him for the kindling regardless.

"But it's not enough," Ja'far said that morning, peaking around Sin's waist to view the smoldering remnants contained in the pit. He was but a child and looked up at his friend with wide green eyes.

"Just so long as the fire does not go out completely, it's enough," Sinbad said releasing Ja'far from his embrace and tussling his white mop of hair. The chain links between them clinked together with the movement. It was still rusty and worn, but it was holding up well enough.

"My pockets can only carry so much firewood, Sin. Why don't you bring your own sometime?" Ja'far asked.

Sinbad chuckled sadly and gestured to the space beyond the stone bench and hearth. For the first time, Ja'far was able to see what caused the impermeable darkness around them. A black blanket of ash was covering the earth. Ruddy dead tree stumps protruded from the soot like broken, clawing fingers and a cloud of thick smoke clogged the air. The harsh smell was suddenly overwhelming as the smoke began to encroach on the oasis, filling the clearing and swallowing up its light.

"The forest is all burnt around here. Unfortunately, there's no wood left," Sin said as the smoke crashed in on them and buried them in ash.

Ja'far woke in his bed, gasping for breath.

* * *

I've written quite a bit of this story already, so I expect the chapter updates should not take too long. I'd love to hear what people think after reading!

Thank you for the follows!


	3. The Southern Seas

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 _On the Ship_

* * *

It was nearly dusk. The sun had dipped low enough to touch the western ocean and was beginning to rapidly sink below the horizon. The last beaming rays enveloped the ship in a fiery orange, illuminating the canvas sails until they appeared to be made of cherry flames.

Drakon watched the sun set silently, standing stock still aside the royal cabin's entrance. Playing guard dog was a task a bit below his ranking, but it was his own personal way of keeping close to Sinbad. Only his eyes moved as he watched the deck hands hurry about, lighting sconces and oil lamps to prepare for the coming night.

So far the weather had proven quiet for their journey, much like the mood of the ship. A somber aura clung to the air around them, like a fog that wouldn't burn off. Drakon figured the passengers from Magnostadt were subdued by homesickness or mourning, but as for himself and the crew, their thoughts were swollen with worry for Sinbad. Word of the king's precarious state had spread like flu among the people on board. _The rumors are grim_ , Drakon thought, _And there's too much truth to them for my liking_.

It was hard for him to ignore the nervous chatter of the deck hands working nearby.

 _"-You saw the attack he blocked over the city, I couldn't believe my eyes! Biggest flash of light and clap of thunder I ever did see. I didn't think one person could have that much power, but that's King Sinbad for you,"_

 _"Saved the whole city they're saying, but he hasn't stirred since, magoi depletion something awful,"_

 _"I heard they're thinking he might never wake,"_

 _"No! They think he'll die?!"_

 _"It'd be a terrible thing. We should pray for the king tonight,"_

Drakon sighed through his snout and frowned as the gossipers passed by, unaware that their conversation had been overheard. _It would be a terrible thing indeed,_ _but my master is strong and it is not yet time for his death. He will overcome this. I'm sure of it_ Drakon thought, though he had no intention to neglect his own prayers that night.

His ears twitched when the cabin door next to him opened inward, allowing a whiff of sage and herb-laden air to escape from within.

"How's he doing?" Drakon asked when Yamuraiha stepped out of the king's cabin. It had grown dark, but the burning torches and rising moon were enough to illuminate her worried features. She closed the door softly and rested her back against it once it latched.

The pause before she spoke made Drakon's insides churn. He hated being kept at arm's length from his master. The medics had forbidden all visitors aside from those helping with care. He'd had to plead for update each time one of them exited the cabin. Another good reason to chaperon the entrance, he supposed.

"Not well," Yam finally said. "He's still bleeding on and off and hasn't shown any signs of waking, no matter what we try,"

"Isn't his magoi beginning to replenish? I've never seen the effects of magoi depletion last so long," It had been well over three days since they'd departed from Magnostadt and three days since Sinbad had fallen unresponsive.

"I haven't either. After surviving day one he should have started coming out of it but his magoi is still barely hovering above zero. I honestly don't know what's going on," She massaged the skin between her eyes as if a deep ache rested there. "We need to get back to Sindria as fast as possible. I need access to the library and our pharmacy. If we can't figure out why his magoi isn't replenishing he's only going to get worse,"

"But we've still got nearly a months voyage ahead of us, will he make it until then?"

"No. That's far too long, but I've got a plan. I intend to arrive in Sindria before nightfall tomorrow,"

* * *

Come first morning's light, Yamuraiha set about visiting the passenger quarters to gather each and every able-bodied wizard on board. She summoned them to the helm and waited on the raised galley until almost 30 people stood before her, Aladdin among their ranks, and with him a boy who could have passed as Sharrkan's younger brother. She even spotted Alibaba and Morgiana lurking curiously behind a pallet of barrels to watch the wizards' meeting. It would seem all of Aladdin's friends had decided to accompany them back to Sindria.

"Wizard people, hear me," Yam said loud enough for her voice to reach those standing furthest back. "Certain circumstances necessitate our haste in returning to Sindria and I am in need of your aid,"

She didn't want to broadcast Sinbad's precarious state as the reason for their rush, but she could see the exchange of whispers and mutters passed between the group. They'd already guessed without her saying. It was a vast ship, but talk spread fast in closed spaces. "I ask that you help me cast a transfer magic circle so we appear in the Southern Seas. It may sound to be a challenging feat, but you are wizards from Magnostadt and I am confident that if we band our magic together we can do it,"

The wizards were silent for a moment until a quiet chorus of mutters began to spread. _That's a long way to teleport, and such a big ship. Anything could go wrong, we could get lost, or worse. That's going to require an enormous amount of magoi, do we even have enough to complete such a task?_

Yam could hear the skepticism, fear gripping her chest. If she couldn't convince the wizards to help, then the teleportation would be impossible, and Sinbad would certainly die before reaching Sindria, but suddenly a single shout rose over the critical murmurs. "You have my wand, Yam!" Aladdin was raising his fist and wooden conduit in an eager stance.

"And mine too!" The white-haired boy next to Aladdin echoed, raising his golden staff as well.

"For Mr. Sinbad!" Aladdin crowed, making Yam pale. _So much for keeping our reasoning discrete,_ She thought, but the chatter among the wizards was beginning to turn at the explicit mention of the King. The wizards knew what Sin had done for them on the battle field. They'd all be gone if not for him. They owed him a debt.

One by one, each person raised their wand, until soon every arm was outstretched in support, causing a veil of happy tears to fall over Yam's eyes. She blinked them back and hushed the crowd before detailing her plan.

* * *

Yam joined Aladdin and his young wizard friend at the bow where she'd stationed them.

In order to coax the entire ship through the portal safely, she'd staggered the wizards throughout the vessel. Scattering their forces would make for an equal spread of magic and smooth their passage. The non-magic folk on the ship had been ushered to their cabins for safety and all the loose cargo had been secured.

"Thank you, Aladdin. You helped me convince the wizards to carry out this plan. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," She bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead before turning to the tan-skinned boy. "I owe you my thanks as well, though I'm afraid we've never met before,"

"This is Sphintus, he was my roommate at Magnostadt academy! He decided to come with us to Sindria to learn more about the world! He's also interested in meeting Sharrkan since he's from Heliohapt too," Aladdin said, smiling.

"I'm grateful for the opportunity to visit Sindria, so I'm glad to be of service," Sphintus said, offering a polite bow. The snake about his neck hissed and flicked her tongue out curiously.

Yam bowed curtly at the young man in return, "We are lucky to have you aboard. You will not be disappointed by Sindria, it's a beautiful country," She said, "Though I might think to warn you about Sharrkan. He's a self indulgent barbarian and a terrible influence, really. You'd learn much more from meeting the other generals instead,"

"He's not that bad, Yam. He was a really good teacher for Alibaba," Aladdin said awkwardly.

"He's a witless peacock who does more thinking with his sword than his brain," _Both steel and flesh,_ she thought, feeling her face flush red as she realized how sharply her words had come across. Now was not the time for her passionate hatred to surface. _I really shouldn't be giving that man a moments thought,_ _honestly,_ but Sphintus's clear sandy eyes and almond skin were dredging her emotions. The poor boy was looking up at her, baffled as she took him in with fiery eyes. "But I suppose you can make your own opinion on the matter, now enough of small talk, it's time to act,"

She decided it must have been the stress spurring her to lash out. She blushed a bit deeper and stormed to her place at the very tip of the bow before raising the signal, holding her carved staff high overhead. The fisheye at its tip glowed brightly.

"Prepare to cast!" She called. Both Aladdin and Sphintus's staff raised and glowed with hers, as did every wizards' on board, a domino effect as the signal reached the ship's aft end and belly.

She waited, focusing on the mass of power building and buffeting around her as the wizard's power pooled together. She let it grow and grow until the fronds of magic tugged at her restlessly, begging and howling for freedom. They sparked and fizzled with impatience, raising the tiny hairs on her arms and neck, but she denied their pleas, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Now!" She finally shouted when the magic touched every inch of the ship. She unleashed the spell with all her might, so much power rushing forth she had to grip her conduit with both hands in order for it not to be torn away. The power stirred gusting winds that rippled the ocean and bucked the vessel until the air itself split in two. A giant swirling mouth yawned open wide before them a halo of runes glimmering gold.

The ship shook and the sails cracked as they were swallowed whole. It took all of Yam's effort just to stay balanced on her feet as the floorboards came alive beneath her, but it was over in an instant.

The ship stopped shaking and the gusts died within a few breath's time.

The wind had crafted Yam's hair into a tangled nest and she had to quickly reposition one of the shells back over her breast, but she was more or less intact. She turned from her stance to check aft, breathing relief when she saw the ship had come through in one piece.

"Yam look!" Aladdin shouted, his finger pointing out to sea. The weather was clear and the visibility stretched for miles. A lush green landmass bloomed in the distant north. "We did it!"

Yam could just make out the highest peak of the Sindrian palace stretching up form the horizon. They'd be at the dock by noon. Yam smiled at the little blip of land, feeling very, very tired. It had indeed been a lot of magoi to move the entire ship and the passengers hiding in her belly at once, but they'd succeeded.

The crew and passengers were emerging from the lowers and clustering onto the deck, cheering and clapping and pointing in excitement at their country in the distance.

"General Yamuraiha," Drakon appeared behind her having woven through the celebrating crew. He was out of breath, eye's wide, reptilian features drawn taught.

"What is it?" Yam asked, feeling her throat tighten. _Has something happened to Sinbad?_ She knew Drakon had refused to brace through the jump anywhere but aside the royal cabin, and for him to leave his post to find her-

"He's awake," Drakon said. His eyes were bright and jittery.

She stared, gaping, as a million questions sprung into her mind. She couldn't gather her wits to form a single one of them into coherency, so she took off at a sprint instead. Aladdin and Sphintus gave the two generals confused looks as they flew from the bow and shouldered their way accross the crowded deck.

Yam burst through the royal cabin's door as soon as she reached the threshold, as did Drakon no matter how loudly the medics screeched in protest.

"Sin," Yamuraiha breathed as she caught sight of the king: awake just as Drakon had said. He was sitting up in bed, a disgruntled medic insistently pushing a cup of thick green liquid at him while he light-heartedly pushed it back.

Sinbad looked relieved to see them, especially when the medic scowled and retracted the foul appearing drink. He smiled at them warmly.

"Yamuraiha, Drakon, you look surprised to see me," Sinbad's tone was so casual, one might have thought he'd simply been gone on vacation.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Yam's initial excitement to fade. While Sinbad was awake, he was far from recovered.

The tiny smolder of magoi Yam found at Sin's core was hardly bigger than the winking ember it had been over the past few days, and his physical state accurately mirrored the pitiful reservoir. He was unsteady on is feet, easily winded, and paler than a ghost, no matter how brave a face he kept or how hard he tried to laugh it off.

He wouldn't accept food or drink either, despite the medic's persistence, and when Yam had finally insisted he take down some water, he'd thrown it back up almost immediately, rising a fair amount of dark red blood with it. They'd stopped nagging him so much after that.

Despite undeniably being sicker than a dog, Sinbad still steadfastly bathed and dressed as the ship approached the shoreline and to his medical team's horror, he even left the cabin to stand by the helm as they landed, astonishing all those who had heard the pessimistic rumors regarding his health. Both crew and passengers listened in awe as Sinbad offered a few words for their arrival, his voice loud and steady.

"I want to thank you all for joining me on this adventure, and extend special gratitude to the wizards who aided General Yamuraiha in creating the magic circle that allowed us to arrive in Sindria so quickly. Anyone who wishes it, or is in need of a country to call home, may consider themselves Sindrian citizens from this day forward. I welcome you all!"

While Sin spoke, Yam couldn't help but discretely use her magic to observe his magoi. The little glowing pool at his core was shrinking, it had been all day, a slow leak in the pot. When Yam had noticed it earlier and mentioned it to Drakon he had agreed it best to keep an eye. She nudged the dragon general in the ribs and gave him a meaningful look after she blinked the magic away. He nodded in understanding.

"Sinbad, we need to get you to the Palace medical ward now that we've arrived," Drakon said quietly into Sinbad's ear. The king continued waving nonchalantly to the gathered passengers and crew who were cheering wildly at his miraculous recovery.

"Eventually, Drakon, but I'm going to appear in front of my citizens first. I owe them an update. And besides, you and Yamruraiha were working hard to keep the extent of my injuries form public knowledge, weren't you? You wouldn't even write of it in the letter you sent to Ja'far for fear of its interception. I didn't think that was very nice, you know," He said lightly.

Yam scowled at the king, "That was an easy precaution, Sinbad. This is different, you've practically been in a coma for three days, and your magoi is still dangerously low. You're not well enough to-"

Sinbad stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, a gentle suggestion that she calm her nerves.

"Listen, it won't take more than an hour or two. Just send for Pisti to escort us to the palace by air. I'll be fine," Sinbad turned back to the small crowd on the deck and gave a winning smile. It was halfway convincing if you weren't close enough to see his milk-white skin and shadowed eyes.

Yam sighed, "Very well, King Sinbad,"

While passengers spilled from the ship's ramps and dock workers unloaded cargo, Pisti played taxi for Sinbad and his generals. Their flight above the nation provided spectacular views of the country below. Oxen-drawn carts and foot traffic flowed through the city's veins like blood.

The streets were even more colorful and bustling than usual. It seemed the word of the ship's arrival had already spread. The nation's green and gold banners had been strung up between buildings and raised above the open market square in celebration of the king's return. They'd likely started preparing as soon as the ship's sails had been spotted on the horizon.

As Pisti's albatross approached the Palace, Yam could begin to make out the figures of the generals waiting to receive them. She let her gaze drift to Sinbad. His violet eyes were fixed to the ant-like figures on the balcony, a wide smile on his pale lips.

She wondered what he was thinking.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, friends! You are too kind! There is about to be a lot more Ja'farxSinbad to come, now that they are back in Sindria! Hang in there! Apologies for grammar/spelling issues!

Drop a comment and let me know what you think! Happy Sunday! :)


	4. The Storm

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 _Sindria_

* * *

Ja'far hadn't believed the messenger who brought word that Sinbad's ship had been spotted on the Southern Horizon.

It was simply impossible. Firstly, Ja'far had only just received word of the ship's departure four days prior. Secondly, Magnostadt was to the North, so North would be the direction from which they would come. Thirdly, his luck had been far too terrible as of late for something to be going his way.

Only when Ja'far visited the palace's highest tower and saw the ship fast approaching with his own eyes did he believe the tale, and just like when he'd received Yam's message, he had swelled with giddy relief which deflated out of him as quickly as it had come.

He'd cursed his wretched anxiety for its persistence. It still lingered to that very moment, alive and well as he stood beside his fellow generals watching Pisti's albatross soaring closer. _What the hell's wrong with me? I'd promised to squash this nagging energy once Sin was in the country, but now that he's arrived, I still can't shake it._

Ja'far sighed in frustration and discretely placed a hand over his heart, acknowledging the invisible pulsing cord resting beneath his fingers.

Ever since the disturbing dreams had started, the bond had seemingly become a living entity. He could feel it tangibly tugging at him, like a thick leech stuck to his skin, sucking and squirming. He'd even stood in front of the mirror that morning to examine his chest. There had been nothing but his pasty-pale skin staring back at him, of course.

He'd felt more foolish than reassured for checking.

Just because he couldn't see the bond didn't mean it wasn't there. It had been there practically as long as he'd known Sin. When he was younger, it used to tug and pull quiet frequently, and he'd ponder over it for hours, wondering it's origin and why it wriggled whenever Sin paid him any mind. It wasn't until the bond practically thrashed out of his chest after finding himself next to a naked Sinbad in their shared bed during a trade route escapade that he'd realized what it all meant.

He was in love with Sinbad. Deeply in love. Not in a brotherly way, either. How could he properly serve Sin as a subordinate if he was head over heals? He was ashamed. He'd promptly shunned the tie after that, deciding the bond must have been born from his emotions.

What else could it be?

From that time on, Ja'far had kept the bond fiercly secret, and done everything in his power to mask his infatuation with Sinbad. He never slept in the same bed with him again, denied invitations to drink together, scolded him frequently, and told him relentlessly that he best take a wife. He figured it was working. No one had said anything to make him think otherwise over all the years. They all just thought he was a giant stick in the mud.

Not entirely wrong, but he portrayed it more than he actually was.

The bond gave a little tug as he stood with his hand over his chest making him feel a bit queasy. He frowned. As of late, it had been a great deal more difficult to believe the bond was just a product of his emotions. The haunting sensation it created recently was so real, it often left him feeling drained and shaky. It had never done that before. He swore the evidence of its wear was effecting his outward appearance as well.

Even the other generals had noticed a change. He didn't tell them about the dreams, or the living cord, of course. They'd all think him loony. He'd instead told them it was stress and lack of sunlight that had him so peaky. It wasn't a complete lie. Sharrkan had jokingly dubbed him "Regent Ghost" after that though, which Ja'far did not find amusing in the least. He brooded just thinking on it.

The albatross was growing large and soon its massive wings buffeted the air around them as it descended onto the stone balcony. Ja'far's smile was genuine when he caught his first glance of Sin, just his shape and rush of purple hair visible from a distance.

"Welcome home," Ja'far said warmly once the bird touched down, composing himself and stepping forward. He pushed his inner musings far out of reach. "I must admit, we were a bit surprised to hear of your arrival so soon. We only just received word of your departure from Magnostadt,"

"Oh? Were you hoping to have a bit more time away from babysitting me, Ja'far?" Sinbad asked light-heartedly.

"Of course not, Sin!" Ja'far's freckled cheeks reddened but the harmless jape was swept from his mind as he caught sight of Sin up close. The king leaned heavily on Drakon as he dismounted the giant bird, face gaunt and gray. Even when he detangled from Drakon's supportive arm, he held himself gingerly, almost painfully. He was clearly unwell. The realization made Ja'far's heart go cold.

"Sin, you look terrible!"

Ja'far received a wistful grin in return. "You don't look so good yourself,"

When Ja'far scowled, Sin just chuckled, "I'll explain everything in time. Just promise not to be furious with me,"

Sin reached out and placed a heavy hand on Ja'far's shoulder, eyes locking with his advisor's. Ja'far furrowed his brow, unable to interpret the longing, stormy look he recieved.

The king's touch was gone in an instant as Sin strode past to greet the other generals. Ja'far had to consciously undo his hand from the front of his robe as he wordlessly followed Sinbad to the stage overseeing the kingdom. All eight Generals assembled in an organized line, dutifully overlooking the masses as Sin stepped up to the dais.

Yam's restless fidgeting was driving Ja'far crazy.

He didn't know what he had expected upon Sin's arrival, but so far, he didn't like the way things were going. He'd been looking forward to dispelling his anxiety, not increasing it tenfold. It was eating him alive.

"People of Sindria!" Sinbad said with a voice so commanding it would be easy to believe nothing amiss. It didn't fool Ja'far however. The vigilant ex-assassin was observing Sin like a hawk, noticing the extent of his sunken appearance and how he used the balcony railing to brace himself.

Thankfully, Sinbad's speech was concise. Ja'far got the gist of it despite being wholeheartedly distracted. Sin spoke of their success in staving off war and their alliance with Reim and his intention to aid Magnostadt's restoration. He ended by welcoming the new immigrants from the magical city, urging his citizens to make the newcomers feel at home after their plight.

Sinbad stood at the edge of his castle waving down at his people for an appropriate length of time, maintaining normalcy even as he turned and strode away from the overlook, but no sooner had he slipped beyond view of the crowd did he stumble.

"Sin!?" Ja'far grabbed the man's elbow to steady him in place while Masrur took his other side to keep him from falling, but they were forced to lower Sin to his knees all the same as his legs gave way completely.

"I warned you that this would happen! This is exactly what I was afraid of!" Yam said to Sinbad who avoided her gaze, abashed.

Ja'far looked between their exchange, fuming. "Will someone please tell me what's going on!?" He glared at both Yam and Drakon for answers, but it was Sin's thready voice that responded first.

"It's a rather long story-" Sin said breathlessly. If possible, he grew even paler and suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth. It was evidently a poor attempt to keep from retching because he still crumpled forward, heaving, but it was blood that spilled through the cracks of his fingers as he lost the battle with his gut.

Ja'far's mouth fell open in shock as Sin emptied a stomach full of bright red blood onto the polished granite. "What the HELL!"

Yam had gone white as had all the generals. She turned her attention to the nearby messenger staff, paying Ja'far no mind. "We need the royal medical team assembled immediately! Have a room prepared!"

"I'm sorry Ja'far- I'll have to explain things later," Bloody tears were rushing down Sin's face as his eyes closed and his body went limp.

It was Masrur who caught Sinbad. He gathered the unconscious king into his lap and held him there, looking down at the man with an oddly pained expression. When he looked up to Ja'far, his eyes were deep pools of unreadable emotion. His mouth dangled open for a moment, lost for words until he managed to piece together a halfway relevant sentence. "He passed out,"

"Yes, he passed out!" Yam said sharply, exasperated and more frazzled than Ja'far had ever seen her. "Now hurry, we've got to get him to the medical wing,"

Masrur's aloof mask was back in place by the time he stood with Sin and took off for the lower levels of the palace, the seven remaining generals in his wake.

It took all of Ja'far's effort just to keep up as Sinbad was whisked inside and hurried behind the closed doors of a sick room. He and the other generals were halted at the door, barred entrance by the medics. Even Masrur was kicked out after delivering Sin. Only Yam had been allowed beyond the threshold, to Ja'far's chagrin.

It wasn't until their denial of entrance to the medical room was strictly reinforced by the guards holding keep that they redirected their efforts. Poor Drakon was nearly tackled as the other generals overwhelmed him with questions.

"Drakon, you were there with Sin and the others in Magnoshidat! Tell us what happened!" Sharrkan said while Spartos and Hinahoho echoed his demands.

"Tell us, Drakon!" The eye's of the assassin brooked no room for negotiation.

The former Partevian prince sighed. "Quiet down, all of you, and I'll tell you everything,"

* * *

Ja'far retreated to his study after hearing the tale.

He was a roller coaster of emotions, and frankly not fit to be around anyone at the moment. There was anger, shock, worry, betrayal, and then anger again.

 _"Why didn't you send word of this in your letter!?"_ Ja'far had barked at Drakon, but the dragon's reasoning had been so solid, so fucking reasonable, even he, The Cheif Advisor, would have advised it. They'd simply been protecting the king's condition from potential enemy eyes should the note have fallen into the wrong hands. Ja'far couldn't fault them, and when he couldn't direct his anger at Drakon, he hadn't known where else to place the emotion except back on the king for getting himself into the whole ordeal in the first place.

 _"Just don't be furious with me,"_ It was what Sinbad had told Ja'far when he'd first arrived, but how could Ja'far not be? It was because of Sin's own reckless, sacrificial actions that he was fighting for his life with magoi depletion.

Ja'far was seething. Livid. _How dare he go and try to off himself without asking my consent first!_

"Damnit Sin! What a fool you were," _What would we do if we lost you? What would I do?_ Ja'far paced back and forth pulling at the cords round his wrist and cursing under his breath, feeling powerless and angry and terrified, but his growing weariness seemed to suddenly eclipse all of these emotions.

 _I shouldn't have ignored my gut. I should have insisted to go along with Sin. I could have helped or prevented this from happening somehow._ He told himself, trying to ignore the way his legs began to slow, growing heavier and heavier in the most peculiar way. It was as if a tidal wave of sleepiness were crashing down upon him.

 _How can I be so tired at a time like this?_ Ja'far thought, caving in when his legs began to shake. He sank into his desk chair almost against his will. Even his bones were tired.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ _I've got to stay awake. I've got to so I can keep tabs on Sin._ Ja'far's eyes were falling shut even as he screamed at himself to keep them open. Confused, he rubbed his eyes and lightly slapped his face in an attempt to shake the fatigue, but it didn't help.

 _This isn't normal. Am I okay?_ He wondered, feeling a touch of concern for himself as the urge to sleep overwhelmed him. It was like he'd been drugged. Every muscle in his body was beginning to go slack.

His head banked off his desk as he collapsed forward but he was in a dead sleep long before he could register the pain.

* * *

Ja'far jerked upright as he came to, choking and coughing, a puff of ash bursting from his mouth. Its taste was harsh and bitter and made his tongue feel like dry chalk. _I must have fallen asleep in the burnt forest,_ he reasoned, chain jingling as he reached up to clear the soot from his eyes.

Ja'far stood and brushed the ash from his robes, looking about as he did. He could see the clearing in the distance, a globe of dim yellow light hewing the darkness. It wouldn't take long to reach. He took the chain in his hand and tugged himself forward, feeling fortunate that the groping journey would be short.

When he stepped through the boundary, Ja'far found the 18-year old version of Sinbad waiting for him.

"Ja'far, you came!" Sinbad said urgently when he spotted the ex-assassin. The young man was hunched over the fire pit, face dirty with soot, and eyes wild with panic. His mane of purple was plastered to his head, heavy with water. The braids at his scalp were starting to unravel and even his clothes were soaked through and dripping with mud, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Ja'far began to feel the pitter patter of rain on his shoulders as he approached the hearth.

"Hurry and help me with this fire, the storm's almost put it out!" Sin had a dented tin cup which he was using to bail the flooded pit. It looked as if he'd dug a moat of sorts, but that was filling quickly and threatening to overflow. The chain that tumbled from Sin's chest clicked and clacked as it smacked against the stone border in rhythm with his frantic motions.

At the center of the pit, the live embers hissed and fizzled angrily as the rain pelted them from above.

"You'll let the fire die if you don't cover those embers," Ja'far said warningly, pulling from his pocket a cluster of palm fronds. The flustered teenager fell back onto his rump as he watched Ja'far fashion a shelter above the hearth.

The makeshift roof soon deflected the rain, though the embers had been reduced to a dull simmer by the time he was finished. Ja'far reached into his pocket and retrieved the brush and logs he always brought with him. It took a bit of coaxing, but the fire eventually took, flicking indignantly beneath the umbrella of palm.

"You're lucky I came along when I did," Ja'far said extending a hand to Sin. For a long breath, the young adult just stared up at Ja'far from the mud, wide-eyed and dumbfounded, but Sin did reach up and clasp the outstretched arm after a moment, pulling himself to his feet.

"You're a mess," Ja'far said, but Sin didn't respond, he simply threw his arms around Ja'far with such force, the ex-assassin was nearly knocked off his feet.

"Thank you," Sin said with thick emotion, hugging Ja'far tight. The warmth of tears added to the rainwater already soaking Ja'far's robes as Sinbad cried into the fabric.

Ja'far held the young man close until the sobs quieted and the teen detangled himself from the older man, turning away in shame.

"It's okay to cry once in a while," Ja'far reassured him, but gasped when he caught sight of Sin's face. The ruddy tears on his cheeks were made of blood.

"Sin!" Ja'far reached forward and caught the boy's face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the streaks of red, smearing blood and soot together, but Sin just smiled sadly and pointed to the sky. Ja'far looked up at the black swirling clouds. Unnaturally warm, thick droplets of rain peppered his cheeks. Ja'far's robes were becoming dappled with red.

"Ja'far, please don't let the fire go out," Sin said, completely soaked in crimson.

The storm of blood was only picking up speed, pouring down so thick, Ja'far lost sight of Sin in the torrent. He spun around wildly and tried to find his friend, but he knew Sin was already gone.

Ja'far dove to his knees by the hearth as he saw his palm shelter start to falter in the sheer weight of the rain. _Don't let the fire go out._ Sin's words echoed in his head. The pit was beginning to flood once more, this time with red sticky liquid. Ja'far scrambled to the edge of the hearth, fumbling for the little tin cup Sin had been using.

 _Don't let the fire go out!_

He bailed and bailed, but the red was rising higher and higher...

* * *

This story has morphed into something much different than I originally imagined! The dream sequences were something of an afterthought, but now they're a major part of the plot!

Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites! :)


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Ja'far! Ja'far!"

He woke with a start, levering up with such force he would have toppled back in his chair had a set of strong hands not been there to keep him upright.

"Hey take it easy!" It was Sharrkan standing over him, brow furrowed. He looked equal parts concerned and confused. "You were screaming bloody murder in here! I head it all the way from the Silver Tower,"

Ja'far felt nauseous, _bloody, so bloody,_ He couldn't help it, he scrabbled beneath his desk for the waste can and vomited. Sharrkan frowned and awkwardly pat his back until he finished. "What was that all about?"

Ja'far wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Just a nightmare," He panted.

"Just a nightmare? Well that aside, you look awful. Whiter than a sheet,"

Ja'far nodded, knowing he probably looked no better than he felt. He was a wet rag wrung too tightly, an empty storehouse, a beaten carpet. _This is getting out of hand. It's almost as if the dream took hold and dragged me under._ He thought, rubbing his scalp where it had struck the desk. A fleshy egg was growing up to meet his fingers. He looked at Sharrkan, indecision gnawing his resolve.

 _Should I tell him the truth?_ Ja'far tried to form a sensible sentence that would explain the strange dream-visions or the phantom chain in his chest, but he felt the words catching before they even formed. _No, I can't tell Sharrkan, h_ _e'll think I'm crazy. Hell, I think I'm crazy!_

"How's Sin?" He offered instead.

Sharrkan frowned deeper and glared down at his sandals, "The medics are still with him and they haven't been out yet, so I've got not clue,"

"Shit," Ja'far said, unable to think of anything more proper to say. He was still too tired for all of this, but he perked when his study door opened briskly, admitting another.

"Is everything alright in here?" It was none other than Yamuraiha. Her cheeks were pink from exertion. "I heard yelling, so I ran-" She trailed off as she realized there was nothing amiss and when she spotted Sharrkan, she huffed, looking flustered. She straightened the hat on her head and pulled her robe back into place over her shoulder brusquely.

Sharrkan seemed to equally stiffen at the site of his rival.

Ja'far thought they looked like puffed up birds whose feathers had been ruffled the wrong way, but he didn't much care to acknowledge their tension. Standing made him dizzy, but he shook off the static and rounded his desk to approach the magician. He descended on her like a bird of prey. "Yam you're here! You were with Sin! How is he? Tell me, everything, is he alright?!"

Memories of the dying embers and tide of rising blood flooded his mind. Had he let the fire extinguish? The thought filled him with fear, but he derailed his thinking _-That was only a nightmare! It's irrelevant!_

"Ja'far, I've only just left the medical bay, please. I had planned on resting a bit before calling a meeting..." She clearly didn't want to talk, Ja'far could see that, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. The dread from his dream was easily paralleled to real life and it coiled his stomach into knots.

"Please, Yam. I need to know now. I won't wait," Ja'far said. It was half a plea, half a demand.

She gave him a stern look but there must have been something in Ja'far's expression to convince her, because she eventually sighed and nodded. "Look, we've got Sinbad stable, but he's lost a lot of blood and his magoi is dangerously low. He's still unconscious,"

Ja'far swallowed hard. "It's bad then?"

"It's definitely not good." She scowled, "I trust Drakon told you all that happened in Magnostadt?"

"He did," Shaarkan answered. Ja'far had nearly forgotten the swordsman was still in the room. "He said King Sinbad has magoi depletion from the battle, but no one can figure out why he's not rebounding."

Yam gave the tan skinned man a sideways glance, but she nodded, confirming Drakon's words. She looked tired from carrying the weight of that truth. "The power he used to defend Magnosdtat was unimaginable and not without toll. I'm honestly not sure how he even survived,"

The cord in Ja'far's chest gave a little tug as if in response to her words. It made his skin prickle. "But he did, and now that he's back in Sindria we're going to figure out what's the problem and fix it,"

Yam gave Ja'far a sad look and shook her head. "We're trying everything we can, but it's difficult. Neither the medics or myself have ever seen anything like this. We've started some research but so far we've found no helpful clues. It doesn't seem that this problem has ever been documented. We're tackling it blind,"

"You have to have some idea," Ja'far said desperately.

"If I knew how to artificially produce magoi and administer it, I'd be rich and immortal," Yam said bitterly but she backpedal at the sight of Ja'far and Sharrkan's stricken expressions. "-but that doesn't mean we'll stop searching for an answer,"

"Well then don't sound so hopeless! You need to stop focusing on the hurdles and start figuring out how to jump them," Sharrkan said heatedly waving his hand in an agitated manner. He was obviously worried about Sinbad as well.

"That's precisely what I've been doing for the past five hours, you tactless moron!" Yam said angrily.

 _Five hours?_ Ja'far thought, drowning out their bickering, _Is that really how long I've been asleep? It felt like just a few minutes,_ It made Ja'far feel even more worried about the dreams, hearing that such a span of time was able to pass without his knowledge. How was he supposed to be there for Sin if he slept through the ordeal?

"Can you tell us what you've figured out so far? You must have some idea as to what's keeping Sin from getting better," Ja'far said, trying to find sanity through the storm. Sharrkan and Yam's insult trade had turned juvenile at best, something about swords and magic, Ja'far didn't follow, but he was glad when they stopped to regard him.

"Well, the medics and I have our theories..." Yamuraiha bit her lip and knit her arms tightly over her chest.

"You're the one always calling yourself a genius. I'm sure you're onto something," Sharrkan said. It was undoubtably meant to sound sarcastic but the words were too genuine to be taken as an insult. Yam reddened at the half-compliment and twisted at her hair.

Ja'far nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"You won't like what I have to say," She warned.

"Just tell us," Sharrkan said.

"Fine," Yamuraiha paused to collect her words. She'd clearly put a large amount of thought into the hypothesis and would not deliver it lightly. Ja'far clenched and unclenched his fists as he waited.

"I'm concerned Sinbad may have crossed a line. Like I told you, his magoi was so depleted after what he did, it was practically undetectable. It shouldn't have been compatible with life. You see, you need magoi to live and you need magoi to produce magoi. That's why the dead can never come back. Once your magoi's gone, that's it. Though Sinbad was somehow able to initially survive, I think his reserves dropped so low, he's not got enough magoi left to make the amount he needs to rebound. What little he gains is instantly used up. It's a vicious cycle and he's barely treading water,"

Ja'far's mind reeled, "But if Sin can't generate enough magoi to overcome the initial tax of his body, won't he be on a loop forever? What you're describing is a downward spiral. He'll die if this continues!"

The theory made far too much sense. Ja'far wanted to shake the magician for being too damn accurate but he maintained restraint, keeping his trembling hands at this sides. The cords around his wrist tightened and pinched as he tugged at them restlessly.

"I-It's true. If we can't solve it soon, he'll die. That much is certain," Yam said, rubbing at her arm as if to provide herself with a touch of comfort.

"No, there's no way," Sharrkan said, otherwise stunned into silence.

Yam kept her gaze averted. "The medics think that if Sinbad's magoi is able to replenish past a certain point, it will snowball and resolve itself, but it's unclear how we'd get over that hump, and I'm not so sure that's even the case. There's something strange about the magoi he's producing, like its bubbling up from nowhere.."

She finally looked up and into Ja'far's eyes with regret and glanced over to Sharrkan as well. "I'm sorry, that's as far as we've gotten,"

Ja'far formed his hand into a fist and pounded it lightly into his other palm. "Damnit Sin," He said below his breath. He took a few seconds to calm himself before speaking, "If he's stable, I'm going to visit him. I'll fight anyone who tries to stop me,"

"Mmh" Yam nodded, her lips pressed tightly together. It was a strange way to respond, but Ja'far understood when he realized how viciously she was suddenly working to hold back tears. Her exhaustion became painfully apparent as Ja'far took a moment to study her more closely. It looked like she hadn't slept in days, probably since Sin had fallen ill, or maybe even before then. Drakon hadn't neglected to share the tragic fate of her adoptive father either. She was bearing so many burdens at once.

Ja'far felt bad for making her talk, though he still didn't regret it.

Sharrkan exchanged a floundering look with ex-assassin, clearly mortified when he realized Yam was about to cry. The magician must have been truly overwhelmed to allow herself to break in front of her rival.

"Hey, we'll get through this somehow," Ja'far tried, placing a hand on Yam's shoulder. He wanted to comfort her further, especially when the first tears began spilling down her cheeks, but the sight of her weakness suddenly kindled his own emotional turmoil.

To his surprise, he felt hot tears of his own forming. He let his hand fall from her as if scalded and stepped back, eyes wide and then blindly, he fled from the study.

* * *

Ja'far knew he was a terrible, terrible person for leaving Yam to cry, but he hadn't known what else to do. He'd been backed into a corner with no place to hide, so the only thing left to do had been to run.

S _he has Sharrkan,_ Ja'far told himself, as he strode briskly down the lower corridors. The thought didn't make his guilt fade. He was virtually positive the swordsman's company would only serve to make matters worse, but he shoved that problem aside.

 _I'm going to see Sin, dammit, no matter what,_ He thought, though he feared he might loose control of his composure any moment. His head-state was dismal, but he had a duty to his king. Ja'far chanted curse words under his breath for the remainder of his walk to the medical ward. It helped ground him and keep anger and frustration closer to the surface than grief. Those emotions felt safer, and didn't hurt quite as much.

By the time he reached the entrance to the medical room holding Sin, he was short of breath from his hurried pace. The guards at the door didn't protest as he went to enter, though a part of him wished they would. He set his jaw and forced himself to push forward through the doors.

The medical room was modest for a king, but it was tidy and decorated in good taste. Bright natural light illuminated the room from the massive picture window overlooking the ocean. A gentle breeze wafted in from the open port and stirred forth a smell of spices, saltwater and florals. Ja'far took a breath through his nose and felt an inch of calmness return.

The scent and atmosphere was oddly reassuring, perhaps because it was so reminiscent of the Sin himself.

There was a medic tending to the medicine cabinet in the corner but when she saw the Chief Advisor, she gave him a polite bow and made to leave, only asking Ja'far alert the staff should anything change before she left. After that, Ja'far was alone to approach the king cautiously.

He found Sinbad laying neatly in the center of the bed, metal vessels and royal attire stripped. He had been dressed in a simple white robe in their place. The blankets were drawn crisply to his breastbone. Ja'far sighed in relief. Yam hadn't given herself of the medical staff enough credit for their work. They'd certainly done something helpful for Sin's condition because his skin was no longer gray or bloodstained. He was pale, but he didn't look quite as terrible as Ja'far had expected.

He found a nearby chair and pulled it forward, settling down beside the bed.

Sin didn't stir at his presence and remained unconscious even when Ja'far built up the courage to grasp his hand which rested atop the blankets. It shattered the fantasy that Sin was merely sleeping, but at least he looked peaceful.

Ja'far studied the slope of Sin's nose, his windswept bangs, the curved swell of his lips, and the way his chest rose and fell gently with each breath. Sin was perfect, Ja'far thought, and it was far too easy to believe him invincible.

It made it all the more painful to be faced with Sin's mortality. The fact that he could die seemed impossible. _Truly, Sin. What would I do without you? You've got to come out of this alive._

Ja'far placed his other hand over his heart and let his eyes fall shut, exploring the feeling of the invisible cord. It was still squirming and pulling restlessly.

Ja'far would be lying to himself if he said the bond didn't scare him, but he also couldn't deny the odd sense of comfort he felt from its presence either. When he tried to imagine it disappearing, a tangible fear was stoked in his center. _This bond is real. It's not a simple product of my own inappropriate feelings. It's too life-like,_ he thought. The cord pulsed in his chest as if to confirm his deduction. It made his heart skip a beat. The fluttering sensation almost took his breath.

 _I might not understand it's significance yet, but this bond is important-_

The ex-assassin was startled from his train of thought as the hand in his grasp suddenly twitched. He released his grip as if he'd touched a spider.

"Sin?" Ja'far asked, shocked when he was answered by a soft groan, a furrowed brow, and finally a glimpse of amber.

Sin's eyes blinked open, hazy and heavy. Ja'far held his breath until the king's gaze found him.

"Ja'far," Sinbad said hoarsely.

"You're awake!" He couldn't think to say anything else. A surge of elation and apprehension filled Ja'far to the brim like water and oil. He shamefully tried to reel the emotions back as Sin chuckled at their blatant display.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Sin looked towards the window. It framed a sinking orange sun weighted by dusk. The shadows were long and stretched over the world outside. "Though, by the looks of it, I've been asleep for quite a while. It was just past noon when I arrived,"

"It's true. You haven't moved a muscle since you collapsed on the balcony," Ja'far met Sin's eye's as they settled back on him. The half-lidded amber orbs were striking, even framed by purple shadows and a milky complexion. Ja'far suddenly felt jumpy under Sin's gaze. He stood hastily, the chair legs squealing as they grated across the floor. "I-I'll go inform the medics that you've woken, they'll be wanting to see you,"

Ja'far turned to leave, but Sin caught his wrist before he could go.

"Hold on Ja'far, the medics can wait. Can't I have a moment of respite before I'm prodded with needles and medicine? Besides, I haven't seen you in over a month," Sin's tone was pleading but hopeful.

 _How can I argue?_ Ja'far sighed in frustration and lowered himself gingerly back into place. Sin gave him a warm smile.

"How are you feeling?" Ja'far asked wearily.

"How I'm feeling doesn't really matter. Just the fact that I'm alive is something to celebrate as far as I'm concerned," Sin said, looking genuinely content despite his sunken appearance. His expression mismatched his state so severely, it was almost comical, however, Ja'far did not feel like laughing. In fact, Sin's almost blithe demeanor stirred a crop of annoyance in him.

"Yes, you're alive but from what I've heard, you're lucky for that,"

"Lucky indeed," Sinbad agreed, giving Ja'far the same stormy look he had earlier that day. It contained such electricity, the hairs on Ja'far's arms rose and his heart sped up beneath his ribcage.

Ja'far cleared his throat and looked away. "Sin, listen, you don't understand. You've still got magoi depletion and the medics are drawing blanks. They don't know how to fix you. You're still in danger,"

Sin hardly reacted to the news. He simply stared up at the ceiling and nodded, so calm, Ja'far wondered if he fully grasped the situation.

"I'm telling you your life's still on the line. You get that, don't you? This is a big deal," The king just gave him a knowing look and nodded some more. Ja'far clenched his teeth, an urge to strangle the man growing with his temper.

"What were you thinking using so much magoi, anyway? Were you trying to throw your life away?" Ja'far finally asked, anger seeping into his words.

Sin frowned at him, "I told you not to be furious with me, Ja'far. It wasn't like that at all. I didn't have a choice,"

"You expect me to believe that? There's always a choice, Sin! You understand you could have died, right- that you still could die!? Stop acting like this is nothing! You can't make light of this situation. There are too many people who depend on you! You've got a country to run! All the generals are worried sick-"

Sinbad sufficiently halted Ja'far's rant by grasping his hand. With both men awake, the gesture seemed foreign and made Ja'far's throat go dry.

"Ja'far, I'm sorry. Truly I am. I wasn't making light of what I've done," Sin said. "And I'm well aware of my condition. Painfully so. It feels like my chest has been scraped hallow and I've been run through with a stake, but the fact that I lived to make it back to Sindria is more than I could have hoped,"

Ja'far ground his teeth, feeling unsettled by the way Sin spoke of his life as if it were a prize he'd won in a gamble.

"I knew the consequences of my actions would be severe but I made the choice to proceed despite the fact. You weren't there, Ja'far. You didn't see the dark medium or feel it's power. If I hadn't acted as I did, thousands of innocent people would have died. What kind of person would I be if I'd stood idle and let that happen?" He released his grip on Ja'far's hand as he spoke, "No, that wasn't an option. Besides, a willingness to die for the people is a quality a king should have,"

"Maybe you're right, but a dead king isn't much help to anyone," Ja'far said, unthinking. He regretted the words as soon as he'd said them. Hurt flashed across Sin's expression for a moment, but then he nodded and chuckled darkly.

"You're right there. A dead king isn't much help. And I almost was a dead king, believe me,"

Ja'far's anger instantly drained as Sin looked at him with the most forlorn expression he'd ever seen. Those eyes took the air out of his lungs like a punch to the gut. Ja'far was left feeling deflated and ragged.

He was so tired.

"I'm sorry Sin, I'm being too hard on you. I shouldn't have said any of that -it's just that.. -I just.." But Sin shook his head to silence Ja'far. The Advisor consented obediently, feeling abashed for wearing his volatile emotions so plainly on his sleeve. He did that far too often.

"It's okay, Ja'far, but will you promise me now? Don't be furious with me?"

"I-I promise," Ja'far said, however reluctantly.

"Listen, I'm glad it was you waiting for me when I woke. I have something I've been meaning to tell you. For a long time, in fact. I guess I just needed to face death's door before realizing it's best to get it off my chest," He seemed to mutter the last part to himself mostly.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ja'far asked, weary again.

Sin looked him over as if to make sure all traces of anger had truly fled before starting. "Ja'far, do you remember when we first met in Valefor's dungeon all those years ago? You nearly didn't make it out alive. That damn magician tried to turn you into a demon and she almost succeeded. You were inches away from depravity, but I reached into your heart and saved you from falling -I think I grasped your very soul with my fingers. I saw all of your memories in the blink of an eye. I felt like I'd known you forever after just those few moments...it was the strangest thing,"

"How could I forget?" It was both a terrible memory and a wonderful one. He'd faced his most miserable past and found a home all at once.

"I think that's when I knew. It seems crazy because we'd only just met and we were so young, but I had this feeling. A pull if you will,"

"Knew what?"

Sin continued as if Ja'far hadn't spoken a word.

"But if I didn't know then, I certainly figured it out after what you went through to save me from my time in enslavement. Only fierce loyalty will drive a man to go to the lengths you did in breaking my chains, and it's more than I deserved for how reckless I was. I'll never forget the way you beat me to a pulp for my stupidity and set my head back on straight afterward. I didn't tell a soul but I was dead certain after that,"

"Certain of what?" Ja'far was getting tired of this game and he was already wrung to thinly to keep the impatience from his tone. He knew Sin could hear it too because he gave Ja'far the look an instructor might give a pupil who's interrupted a lecture.

"I'm trying to get there, Ja'far. This isn't exactly an easy subject to approach. I know I'm doing this in a roundabout sort of way..." He sighed heavily. "Maybe you're right and I should just spit it out,"

Sin took a deep breath. "Remember your promise. Don't be angry,"

Ja'far swallowed, curiosity and nerves churning together inside him. What in the world had Sin kept hidden that he believed would make him so angry? He nodded once, a prudent tilt of his chin.

"When I was in Magnostadt I had to use every ounce of magoi in my body to defeat the dark medium. I had no doubt that I would die from it. Your life really does flash before your eyes when you're inches from death, you know. When that happened, I realized how many things I was leaving behind. All my ambitions, and incomplete tasks. All my regrets too. But most of all, I thought of you, Ja'far,"

"Your regrets?" Ja'far repeated, testing the word on his tongue. His heart went cold. "I'm one of them, then? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Of course not! How could you even-" Sinbad looked more wounded by these words than any. He struggled a bit to prop himself onto an elbow, "No, that's not it at all. You've been a wonderful subordinate. I would never think such a thing,"

Ja'far scooted forward in his chair, concerned by the way Sin's pallor had worsened and his breathing labored from the small effort of sitting up. "Solomon help us, I've let this go too long. You're not well, Sin. Lie back down and we'll finish this conversation later,"

"Wait, Ja'far. Listen to me," Sin grasped his Advisor's wrist to keep him from going, though the grip was pitifully weak and Ja'far could have easily broken free if he desired.

"Sin, just say what you mean! You're not making any sense,"

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you," Sinbad said in frustration, but that emotion was instantly replaced by shock, as if he himself were surprised by the words. With his dangling jaw and wide eyes, he almost looked as stunned as Ja'far felt.

For a few breaths, both men just stared at each other, frozen, but Sin managed to snap out of it before too much time passed. He bulled forward while Ja'far remained speechless.

"I love you, Ja'far, and I've known for a long time. I never told you because I was afraid to drive you away, but I've realized that life is too short to be burdened with such a secret," Sin had to catch his breath after so many words. "I'm in love with you, okay! That's the truth!"

Sin watched Ja'far's reaction with the type of fear you might see in a hunted rabbit. After a moment, Ja'far spoke, his words choked. "You're such a fool,"

"I'm sorry," Sin said weakly, the wind going out of him like a sail.

Ja'far leaned forward and threw his arms around Sin in an awkward embrace, startling the man. Sin hesitantly hugged him back, movements full of doubt. "A fool for not telling me sooner. We've been hiding from each other this entire time. How can I say this?" He clutched Sin tighter and took a few breaths to calm himself before choosing the simplest words that sprung to mind.

"We've both been fools and cowards, Sin. I love you too,"

Sin's nervous burst of laughter was muffled by the folds of Ja'far's tunic. "You're kidding me!"

Ja'far pulled back, so he could look Sin in the eyes "Have you known me as someone who likes to joke?"

Sin studied him for the time it takes to blink twice before breaking into a mad grin. "You're lack of humor rivals that of our stoic Fanalis general,"

Ja'far rolled his eyes and grinned back, the type of smile that will make your cheeks sore if you hold it too long.

"Then you really love me!" Sin exclaimed in a bubble of laughter. "I can't believe it. I don't know if I should be elated, or madder than seven hells that I'm only learning this now!" Sin rubbed at his eye's and for a second, Ja'far thought he was crying, but the tears left on Sin's hand were not salt water.

"Sin, you're bleeding!" It wasn't a small trickle either. Fat tears had begun welling and rushing down Sin's face faster than he could wipe them away.

"We really do have damnable timing, you know that?" Sin muttered, grimacing at the blood on his sleeve.

Ja'far lept from his seat, panicked. "The medics! I'll go get the medics!"

"There's n-" Sin started to speak but fell into a fit of wracking coughs instead, blood spewing from his mouth. The fit didn't last long but it seemed to take all the energy he had. He collapsed back into the pillows, his hand all knotted up in the front of his robes. His eyes were going glassy.

Ja'far broke out in a cold sweat and grasped Sin's shoulders roughly. "Hey-don't die, you hear me!? It's your turn to promise! Promise me you're going to survive this!"

"I..ca.." Sin mumbled a few incomprehensible words but passed out before he could really respond.

"Shit!" Ja'far's whole body was shaking as he frantically ran for the door but his vision tilted and he stumbled before he could make it halfway. The ground lurched beneath him as the cord in his chest gave the most forceful jerk he'd ever felt. Ja'far clutched his front and cried out in pain, a strangled yelp like he'd been knocked in the ribs with a mallet. He knees buckled and he crashed to the floor.

* * *

These two are a mess, but at least they are a mess together!

Thanks for reading! Sorry the chapter was so dang long and for any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed! Reviews would make me very happy! :)

Until next time!


	6. The Wait

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The world was wet and muffled when he woke. Cold brackish water pressed in on him from every side.

 _Where am I?_ Ja'far wondered as he slowly came to his senses. A few air bubbles escaped his lips and broke the barren seascape before him. The dim waters seemed empty aside from himself and the slender beams of light that shafted the waters in pale eerie coulombs. He saw no plant life, or fish, or other sea creatures in the vastness.

On instinct, he raised his vision to the surface and began to swim upwards. His robes felt heavy as stone and his shoes cumbersome on his feet as he kicked towards the light.

He had no idea how long he'd been submerged but his lungs were already burning and twisting inside him. Ja'far climbed hard and fast but suddenly the chain in his chest snapped taught, jerking him back down as he met its length.

More air escaped his mouth and nose in surprise.

He twisted frantically to tug at the iron links but in the faint greenish light Ja'far could see the murky ocean floor where his chain ended. It was snared hopelessly amongst a pile of cinder blocks.

His eyes widened in fear, a panic coming over him. He was anchored to the ocean floor.

He struggled and yanked at the links, but it did no use.

His chest howled louder in agony the longer he fought until finally he could take no more. He cried out for mercy but his words were muted and burst from him in a stream of bubbles and then the ocean came rushing in to take their place. His lungs filled with water instead of air and he knew that was going to be the end of it.

 _I'm going to die,_ Ja'far thought as his body slackened and he began to sink. He extended his pale fingers towards the surface longingly. The last bubbles of air slipped past his lips and scurried upwards without him. He watched them go, overcome with abandon.

His mind was clouding quickly, the light growing dimmer each time he blinked.

He hardly realized the flash of violet or the arms moving forth to encircle him but in a sudden rushing torrent the ocean was gone and Ja'far found himself sprawling to the ground, Sinbad there beside him.

The ex-assassin weakly spluttered, still choking on water, but Sinbad gathered him up into his arms. "Cough it out," Sin urged, pounding his back until Ja'far gracelessly raised everything he'd swallowed and was finally able to suck in the crisp night air. Each inhale bit his ragged throat but his head began to clear as he breathed.

"Are you alright?" Sin asked once the ex-assassin had quieted. He kept Ja'far tight in his grip, hugging him to his chest protectively "You nearly drowned,"

"I'm okay," Ja'far said turning slightly so he could return the embrace. His arms were weak and trembling but Sin squeezed him hard enough for the both of them.

"I'm sorry, Ja'far. I shouldn't have let that happen. It was my fault you were dragged under like that," Sin said grimly.

It took Ja'far a moment to realize they were in the little clearing, their island in the dark abyss. The hearth was filled with a modest fire. It wasn't roaring, but it was in no danger of going out either. A good thing seeing as the tinder Ja'far had brought was no doubt just as soggy as his robes.

"Don't apologize, how could that have been your fault?" Ja'far said. It was the breeze blocks that had tried to drown him, not Sin. "And besides, you were the one to save me, weren't you?"

The older man gave him a guilty look but didn't comment any further on the issue, he simply pulled Ja'far into his lap and leaned over him until their noses were practically touching. Sin's presence enveloped him, his smell, his breath. Ja'far thought he could even hear Sin's heartbeat pumping hard and fast beneath the tethered chain linking them together. A blush crept up Ja'far's neck in response to their closeness.

"It's in the past. What matters now is that you're alive and here with me," And then Sin closed the gap between them. Ja'far stiffened as their lips collided but soon he melted into the touch, allowing Sin to deepen the kiss, welcoming the contact he'd dreamed of for so long. Sin's lips were hot and soft and tasted good on his tongue, like spices and citrus and the sea itself.

Their hands explored one another in the fervent passion. Ja'far's turban was knocked off as Sin raked his hand through Ja'far's damp locks and Sin's robe fell askew as Ja'far's hands ventured over his back and shoulders, feeling the taut muscles and smooth skin.

The chain connecting them clicked and clacked with their movements like a musical chorus or a tiny cheering crowd.

They kiss for a long while, but Ja'far still moaned in dismay when Sin pulled back. The king simply laughed at his frustration.

"I love you," Sin said breathily, flushed and panting just like his advisor.

"I love you too," Ja'far meant those words more than he'd meant any he'd ever spoken before. This man was his life, his purpose. He would follow him until the end. Ja'far reached up and pulled Sin back down, kissing him all over again but Sin eventually undid them once more.

"I wish things could stay this way forever," The older man was smiling but his eyes appeared sad.

Ja'far frowned, "Why can't they? The kindling I brought will eventually dry and we can keep the fire going for some time. We don't have to leave this place if we don't want to,"

Sin looked tempted by the prospect but he sighed and closed his eyes, briefly touching Ja'far's forehead to his own. "I've asked too much of you. Things are getting out of hand"

"What are you talking about, Sin?"

"You've given me far too much of yourself. It's starting to show, see?" Sin brushed his hand across Ja'far's cheek. The moisture Ja'far had thought was ocean water came back red on the pads of Sin's fingers. Ja'far reached up himself and felt the warm liquid leaking from his eyes, observing the blood that came back on his hand.

"I knew it was in your nature to overwork but I allowed this to continue regardless. It was selfish of me and I almost lost you because of it," Sin picked Ja'far up as if he were light as a feather, rising from the soot earth and striding over to the hearth. He sat Ja'far down on the stone bench and then moved toward the fire.

"I'm going to give this back to you now," Sin reached into the flames barehanded.

"Don't! -you'll hurt yourself!" Ja'far said but when Sin pulled his hands out of the hearth they were unburnt. He cupped a pile of dancing live embers.

"What are you doing?" Ja'far asked as Sin approached him. Ja'far tried to coil back, but Sin placed a knee on either side of Ja'far's thighs and straddled him, holding the smaller man in place with his weight.

"It's best you don't linger here," Sin said as he pushed the coals into Ja'far's chest where iron chain met flesh. Ja'far gasped, expecting pain, but the fire became one with his skin and filled him with a pleasant warmth that chased the clinging cold he hadn't realized was there.

Sin smiled down at him, his face suddenly pale and blue. The little fire in the hearth had simmered down to cinder once more, its glimmer feeble.

"But Sin! Look what you've done to the flames! You'll need my kindling,"

Sin shook his head and reached forward to cover Ja'far's eyes, obscuring his vision.

"Go now," He said, giving Ja'far a final kiss. His lips were cold as ice.

* * *

Ja'far blinked, startled to see wooden shiplap ceiling above him. The smell of medicinal herbs hung thick in the air and cawing gulls could be heard from the open window. He was in the palace, not the stone clearing, though his chest still felt hot where the embers had been thrust and his mouth tingled where Sin's lips had touched.

 _Just a dream._ Ja'far thought.

The drapes around the bed he laid in were mauve and gold and made of silk, unlike the familiar green and silver fabric hung from his canopy. It seemed he was in the medical ward, not his own chambers.

He was confused at how he'd managed to get into a hospital bed without realizing, but then the events came rushing back. He'd been with Sin, last he remembered, and then he'd fainted. His heart swelled as he thought back on the conversation they'd shared. _Sin told me he loves me and of what a fool he's been for hiding it._ _That part was real, wasn't it? Or am I'm loonier than I realize?_

The real memories and the ones from his dream seemed to bleed together in his mind, making it difficult to discern which was true and which was false. The notion of Sin confessing his love sounded outlandish enough to be fantasy. Ja'far frowned, no longer certain of anything.

"You're awake," Yamuraiha's voice pulled him from his thoughts abruptly. The door shut softly behind her as she entered the room. Though she was dressed and groomed neatly as she drew closer Ja'far could see the dark bags beneath her eyes. They had grown even more prominent since when Ja'far had last seen her.

"Yam," He said, a feeling of shame filling him as he regarded her tired eyes. _The last time I saw her she was crying and I fled._ He wished that atrocity had been only a dream, but he knew it wasn't.

"You've been unconscious since yesterday," If she was angry with him she didn't say it aloud, though her demeanor seemed a bit more cold than usual.

"Since yesterday?" Ja'far asked, working to sit himself up. He felt more wobbly and weak than a newly hatched bird. His knees and wrists were aching as well, perhaps form the fall.

"You collapsed in Sinbad's sick room last night. The guards heard a crash and found you down. You were hardly breathing when the medics got to you -and you were bleeding as well,"

Ja'far vaguely remembered the crushing chest pain that had sent him to the floor but he didn't remember any blood aside from the tears he'd shed in the strange dream world. "Bleeding?" He asked wearily, feeling like a parrot repeating Yam's words. His mind was too muddled to do much else.

"Yes, bleeding from your eyes and mouth. It was magoi depletion, Ja'far. You've improved overnight but your levels were dangerously low when the medics and I reached you. Now tell me, how could that have happened?"

"I-I've no idea," Ja'far said truthfully, feeling put on the spot.

"You must have been doing _something_ , Ja'far. Magoi doesn't just deplete itself. We've already got a sick king to worry about, we don't need our Chief Advisor held up as well. I have enough on my plate," She said sharply.

Perhaps she _was_ still mad at him from before, judging by the way she glared. He swallowed hard.

"I was just visiting Sin, I wasn't doing anything unusual," Ja'far insisted. _Except the bond nearly stabbed my heart and the dream-visions tried to drown me._ Ja'far bit his lip. He could tell that Yam didn't believe him by the way she furrowed her brow skeptically.

"You're hiding something," Yamuraiha said.

Ja'far shook his head, ""It's nothing, I -I mean, I'm not!"

" _What's_ nothing?" Yam asked leaning forward with a sturdy stare.

Ja'far cursed his slip and clutched at the blanket over his lap nervously. "I've just been having strange dreams is all," He consented quietly.

He took a moment to chip at the words he might use to describe the snake in his chest or how the visions seemed to drug him to sleep but he couldn't think of a way to express himself without sounding foolish and crazy.

"Strange dreams?" Yam pressed, to Ja'far's frustration.

"Look, it's not important. It's not what we should be worrying about at a time like this, anyway. How's Sin doing, that's what I want to know,"

Yam's mouth formed into a hard little line as she pursed her lips. "To say the least his condition has..changed,"

"Changed how?" Ja'far asked suspiciously, misliking the way she chose her words so carefully.

"Last night, Sinbad's magoi was fluctuating in the strangest way. At one point it became markedly better, but then it dropped to almost nothing soon after. He was so unstable, the medics thought it time to lower Sinbad into a coma. They've dropped his body temperature and heart rate with their potions as well. I'm not sure how long they intend to keep him that way,"

Ja'far tensed, his mouth going dry, "They're biding time?"

"Yes and no. They've actually been meaning to try this approach. A 'therapeutic coma' they're calling it. They believe it could be the step that allows Sinbad to recover -to break the vicious cycle. In the state they've put him, Sinbad's metabolic needs will be low. It could offload enough energy for his magoi to regenerate," She shrugged.

Though the thought of Sin in a coma made his insides cringe, the theory made enough sense to Ja'far. He felt a semblance of hope light within him. "Do you think there's a chance it could work?"

Yam sighed. She was clearly quite reserved about the matter. "It's possible, but I've expressed my doubts already. I feel like we're missing something, but I can't put my finger on it,"

* * *

Ja'far was released from the hospital room soon after his conversation with Yam, though not before the medics got their hands on him. They'd performed a very thorough physical examination, checking over every inch of him it seemed. Ja'far didn't like the prodding, nor did he appreciate the way they scolded him for his prominent ribs and tiny waist. He hadn't meant to become so thin, it was his non-existent appetite that had caused the problem.

He tried to tell this to the medics, but they wouldn't hear a word of it. Instead, they'd forced him to finish a plateful of food and an awful tasting restorative potion before giving him leave. He'd choked it down to appease them, but he now felt overly full and somewhat queasy as he hurried away from the medical ward.

He had no qualms putting distance between himself and the healers. He was glad the palace medics were there to help Sin, but for his own health, he saw them as nothing more than a necessary evil.

He readjusted the crimson threads and blades at his wrists indignantly thinking back on how the medics had removed the cords while he slept, another reason to hold a grudge. Didn't they know it was practically a crime to part an assassin with his weapon? Not that he was an assassin any longer but he _was_ a general and the thought of being unarmed made him uneasy. The household vessels had become an extension of himself and unwinding them from his arms against his will was akin to chopping off a limb.

When he reached his chambers, he stripped off his clothes and bathed quickly, scrubbing the dried sweat from his body until his pale skin was pink and smelled of soap. He combed his hair and donned fresh robes, but when he checked his reflection, he still looked peaky and haggard, more like a drowned rat than a man who had finally gotten a full nights sleep and a proper meal.

He scowled and turned from the mirror, busying himself with retying his household vessels. He wound the cords carefully around his forearms and examined the polished metal of his blades. It had been quite some time since he'd honed the metal, but when he checked the edges with his finger, they drew blood with the lightest trace.

He sighed and tucked the blades beneath his sleeves carefully, wishing he could take more comfort from their presence.

 _No matter how sharp my blades, they're no good in this arena. I can't use them to help Sin this time._ He thought, scowling. It ate him to know he held no stakes in wether Sin lived or died. It made Ja'far feel all the more powerless and fearful.

The loneliness of his chambers made his thoughts too loud so he departed from the silence hastily. He needed to visit Sin.

He found the halls largely vacant as he navigated his way to the medical ward. On a normal day, he would likely have run into a general or two, but it seemed they were all hidden away. Even the runners and servants were scarcely about, and the ones Ja'far did see were tense and kept their heads down when he passed.

It would seem the entire palace was bitter with frustration and worry for the king.

When Ja'far passed the guards and entered Sin's sick room, he found Spartos and Pisti already sitting vigil.

"Ja'far, I'm glad to see you're alright. I heard you'd taken ill," Spartos was wearing his traditional Sasan armor and feathered headdress. The red ruby in the band cast tiny flames about the room when the light hit it just right. They reminded Ja'far of the embers in his dreams.

The Chief Advisor nodded to both of the generals in greeting, hands clasped at his naval in his typical posture.

"It was just a bout of stress, thankfully. Nothing serious," He said lightly, neglecting the details of his magoi depletion. That part of the story remained a mystery, even to Ja'far, though he couldn't fight the strange suspicion that the dreams and the invisible cord were somehow related.

He strode forwards calmly but when he was close enough to look upon Sin, the site made his stomach lurch. For a moment, he thought he might be ill. Spartos must have seen the color drain from him because the knight pulled forth an empty chair. "Why don't you take a seat,"

Ja'far obliged without remark, landing heavily into the chair, his heart hammering against his eardrums.

Sin's skin was gray, his lips and eyelids pale blue, a shocking contrast to the deep violet locks that framed his ghostly features. Even his arms and hands were ashy with the unnatural color. He lay so still he might have been made of stone. It took Ja'far a long moment to find the subtle rise and fall of Sin's chest. The movement was so small it was almost impossible to notice. He truly appeared dead.

Ja'far placed a hand over his mouth and leaned heavy elbows onto his knees. Yam had said they'd lowered Sin's temperature and slowed his heart, but Ja'far hadn't realized how terrible this would make Sin look, though he doubted even a warning could have prepared him for such a sight.

 _But I did receive a warning._ Ja'far realized. He shuddered as he was reminded of his dream and the way Sin's skin had gone cold and blue. Was it a coincidence, or had his mind somehow foretold the unfolding events? His skin rose with gooseflesh as he pondered the possibility.

Pisti was unusually quiet, busy braiding and unbraiding a thin section of hair near her face and worrying her lip. Spartos was just a quiet as usual but his stoic mask was made of marble and he had his shoulders pulled back in such a stiff posture one might have thought his spine were an iron rod.

"How long do they plan to leave him like this?" Ja'far finally asked, breaking the silence.

"At least for a few days, I've heard," Pisti answered sadly.

Ja'far closed his eyes and steepled his hands together, bowing his head into his fingers. He prayed this plan would work and be well worth the torturous wait.

* * *

Apologies for grammar/spelling/mistakes. I'm still having a fun time writing this story but I'm interested to know what other people think! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	7. The Drama

**Chapter 7**

* * *

When Ja'far woke in the other world, he found himself on the summit of a mountain.

The clouds above were black and roiling, so thick, it was impossible to tell if sun or moon lay beneath their blanket. They buffeted around him like smoke, engulfing the mountain as they blew past. Their breath was cold and moist and made Ja'far's robes damp and heavy. He shivered and reached a hand to the chain in his chest. The wrought iron was biting and rattled like chattering teeth when the wind gusted but he still gained comfort from its tether. He clasped the length of chain with clammy palms, using it to steady his feet.

He could just make out the narrow path before him, a knife's edge with sloping canyons at either side. The ledges were steep and one wrong step could send him plummeting into the dark abyss that spanned well beyond the visible crags. With every cautious step he took, pebbles loosed and tumbled, skittering over either side until their echoes bounced out of earshot.

The depth of the canyon seemed endless.

His progress was slow but the jagged trail widened as he came upon the tree line, or what must have been the remains of one. Charred mangled roots and branches clung to the edge of the mountain where pine and spruce might once have jutted. The wet ash slicked the mountain path. Ja'far had to use the brittle tree remains to keep from slipping.

He was exhausted by the time the ground leveled, both his legs and his wits left shaking from the hike, but he was finally walking amongst the burnt forest where nothing lived but coal and soot and the little clearing that twinkled in the distance. Sin lived there too, of course, but when Ja'far reached the oasis it was empty aside from the hearth and stone bench.

A little fire crackled sufficiently at the pit's center, but Sin was nowhere to be found. The chain seemed to stretch perpetually into the black, its end a mystery.

Ja'far tossed the beach branches and tinder he'd brought into the flames and sat for a while, waiting, but Sin never did come.

The frigid night sunk into Ja'far's bones as he sat, no matter how close he crouched to the fire...

* * *

He woke in his Sindrian chambers cold and shivering, a brisk unseasonal wind gusted through his open window from the North. It made the room feel sodden like the mountaintop in his dream, only here, the wind rolling in brought salt from the sea and smelled of kelp and low tide.

 _Will these dreams ever leave me alone?_ He wondered, staring up at the dim shape of the canopy hanging about his bed.

The sun hadn't yet crested the horizon but Ja'far knew there was little chance of him falling back to sleep. He crawled out of bed and made his way to the window, rubbing the gooseflesh on his arms. The bay looked eerie in the dim glow of coming dawn. It was choked by a thick fog that concealed the ocean and the docked ships at port. Only a procession of jutting masts were visible above the cloud, swaying in the tide as if an imaginary army marched below, spears thrust skyward.

Ja'far frowned at the bad weather and how perturbingly it echoed his dream.

"Sin.." He said aloud, thinking on the empty clearing. Ever since they'd sent the king into a coma, Sinbad had been absent from the dreams. A strange coincidence, Ja'far thought. Even the invisible string in his chest had grown oddly quiet since they'd turned Sin to stone.

He didn't know what to make of it all.

The coming morning would mark the third day that Sin lay comatose, and Ja'far was surely at breaking point. His wits were frayed like an unraveling rope.

His appetite had grown impossibly more scarce, as had his ability to sleep, talk, or even work on his precious scrolls. Essentially every function of being human had turned into some monumental chore. The only thing that came naturally seemed to be worrying, pacing, staring off into space, and snapping at anyone who dared point it out. All the other generals were out of sorts with him, but he was the worst off. Partly because of the dreams, partly because of the bond, and partly because of his last conversation with the king. He'd thought it over long and hard, turning the interaction over and over in his mind. Though it was hard to believe, he was virtually positive it hadn't been a fantasy.

Ja'far sighed, glaring at the fog.

To find out Sin was in love with him after all these years of hiding was amazing, but to now be deprived of Sin's company and possibly face his death was torture. It was nearly unbearable.

Scratch that, it _was_ unbearable.

 _Would the rukh truly be so cruel and take Sin away when we've only just discovered the truth?_ Ja'far shook his head and shuddered.

The thought was too painful to consider.

He sighed again and grasped the window panes, latching them firmly shut.

* * *

While Ja'far waited for the sun to rise he valiantly tried to tackle his growing pile of untouched scrolls and choke down some breakfast but failed at both and ultimately spent his time pacing aimlessly around his chambers until it was a reasonable hour to make his way to the medical bay.

The medics seemed unsurprised to see him at the door. They regarded him politely, but he could feel their pity as they left him alone with Sinbad.

Ja'far folded his arms tightly over his chest as he sank into a seat beside Sin's bed. The king's skin was like white-blue marble, still and lifeless, more like a porcelain doll than a living person. Ja'far let a few moments pass before he leaned forward and placed a hand over Sin's heart, closing his eyes and waiting quietly. After a short while he finally felt it. The subtle shift of muscles. The rise and fall of a breath. It didn't make him feel much better but the subtle evidence of life was the only reassurance he could find in the bleak situation.

 _I know you're strong Sin. You will wake and when you do, I'll be here waiting._

Sin's hand was cold as ice when Ja'far took it in his own, squeezing hard.

* * *

"We'll have to ask you all to step out for a moment, I apologize," The tan-skinned medic said in her delicate voice, accenting her words with a curt, regrettable bow. Hinahoho, Drakon, and Spartos promptly rose from where they sat but Ja'far was hesitant, only moving when Hinahoho gave him a grunt and a nod towards the door. The medics had been kicking them out in liberal intervals throughout the day in order to give Sinbad privacy as he was treated and cared for. Ja'far knew it was necessary but it still felt bad every time he was forced to leave.

The doors closed behind the four generals as they stepped out of the medical room.

Spartos sighed, his shoulders sagging in his armor. "I suppose it's time I tend to some business," Drakon nodded in mute agreement, though he looked equally reluctant. Ja'far gave them both a stiff nod while Hinahoho waved them off. The clanking metal footsteps of the Sason knight and the dragon-man faded down the corridor as they marched away, leaving a deafening silence to gape between him and the Imuchakk warrior.

The large blue-haired general gave a heavy sigh of his own and leaned back against the far stone wall, folding his arms and tucking his chin.

Ja'far rubbed his forehead and scrunched his eyes shut. He'd developed a headache early in the day that was now beating at his temples like a monkey with a hammer. He knew it was a rude thing, but a part of him wished Hinahoho would leave as well. At the current moment, he just wanted to be alone to sulk and brood and sit by Sin when the medics allowed.

He peered fleetingly towards Hinahoho and tried to think up something to say but the thought of holding a conversation made him nauseous. He cast his eyes to the floor and swallowed hard, deciding he wanted nothing more than to keep the silence. He prayed Hinahoho would leave him be, but the large general began to speak in hardly a moments time.

"You're looking pale," Hinahoho said, sparing no words before diving right into it. He appeared to study the ex-assassin closely, his yellow-green eyes narrowing as he did.

Ja'far cringed internally, cursing the world. He hardly looked up to answer. "I'm aware but there's nothing to do about it. It's just stress," He said thinly.

Hinahoho frowned, dissatisfied with the answer. "I think it's more than that and you know it. I've noticed you looking worse and worse every day. You hardly eat, you stay up all hours of the night," He shook his head, "It's not healthy. You should really try to take care of yourself. It won't do Sin any good if you go and make yourself sick."

Ja'far looked up to shoot the Imuchakk general an angry glare. "I'm not trying to make myself sick! I eat and sleep as best I can,"

Hinahoho didn't seem to take the biting tone personally. He pushed off from the wall and approached Ja'far instead, placing a heavy hand on Ja'far's shoulder. The massive palm nearly spanned the entire space between the crook of Ja'far's neck and the beginning of his arm. He had to crane his head back to look the giant man in the face. The motion irritated the pounding at his temples.

"Hey, I'm not trying to get you all worked up," He said giving Ja'far a gentle squeeze. "At least go to the pharmacy to take care of that headache,"

Ja'far blinked in surprise. He'd been suffering in silence as far as he could remember, but then again, his brain wasn't working quite as well as it usually did.

Hinahoho gave him a knowing look and tapped the side of his head with a single finger. "You've been rubbing your temples for hours and you look like you're trying not to upchuck. It's a dad thing, you know. I can tell when something's not right,"

Ja'far growled and closed his eyes, rubbing at them fiercely. "I don't need someone looking after me,"

Hinahoho shrugged. "I'm just trying to help. Sinbad's usually the one in charge of making sure you don't overdo things, but seeing as he's not awake to tell you off, I don't mind taking over for him. -Temporarily of course," He added pointedly.

To that Ja'far had no response. Hinahoho was right. However much it infuriated him, Sinbad was frequently the only reason he didn't work himself stupid. He had a tendency to get carried away. Most of the time a subtle suggestion was enough, but it was not above Sin to use his royal position to make a point. There had been one particular instance where Ja'far had gone two nights without sleep whilst plowing through trade negotiations with a new province and would have tried for a third if Sinbad had not made an official order that he retire to his chambers immediately. Ja'far had been so embarrassed by the situation he had threatened to kill Sin if he ever let word of it slip to the other generals.

Sin had let it slip, of course, the loudmouth that he was. Ja'far didn't live up to his threat but he had rapped Sin over the head quite forcefully when he'd discovered Shaarrkan and Pisti giggling behind his back over the matter.

Hinahoho pulled him from his reverie.

"Go on, I'll hold down the fort while you're gone," The Imuchakk worrier tipped his head towards the pharmacy with a wink.

Ja'far gave him a bemused look and allowed the faintest smile. He wasn't sure how Hinahoho was managing to keep such a positive attitude in comparison to the rest of them, but Ja'far couldn't help but admire the man for it. The ability to keep face was probably a dad thing too.

* * *

When Ja'far reached the pharmacy he paused at the door, startled to hear raised voices coming from within. He instantly recognized the camber of each as he listened through the wood.

 _Oh for fuck's sake, why now?_ Ja'far thought, cursing his luck. He let his head fall into his palm and closed his eyes wearily. He was about to intrude on one of Yamuraiha's and Sharrkan's screaming matches and he was certainly in no mood to play referee, or worse, become a target. The magician and swordsman had been fighting even more than usual over the past few days, likely a result of the tense palace mood. It wasn't surprising that the turmoil over Sin might breed conflict, but still. It didn't make the spats any less annoying.

Ja'far was seriously considering suffering through his headache rather than face the bickering generals when the voices suddenly fell quiet. He stood for a few breaths time with his ear at the door. _Perhaps they called it a draw?_ Ja'far bit his lip and weighed his desire to stay out of conflict against the ax splitting his head. A particularly sharp throb settled the debate. He took the knob in his hand and pushed through the doorway quietly, trying to hold himself more gracefully than he felt.

It took a moment for Ja'far's eyes to adjust to the room's odd lighting. Where Ja'far stood, the pharmacy was dimly lit, oil lamps burning to compensate for the windowless walls. Inlaid shelves towered to the ceiling, full of tinctures and medications. A large oak table sat in the room's center, a spill of scrolls, beakers, mortars, and pestles filling its surface. He squinted towards the brightly lit far side of the room. Where the rows of shelves ended, the walls turned to glass overlooking the courtyard to drink the afternoon sun. The second half of the room was a greenhouse of sorts, a glass auditorium of lush medicinal plants in various stages of bloom. The room smelled of flowers, herbs, sterilizer, and earth. There were pots, vases, and shovels here and scrolls, vials, and beakers there. It was an interesting clash of gardening and science.

Ja'far looked around for the two generals. _Did they leave through the back door?_ He wondered briefly before finally spotting them.

Ja'far's mouth fell open in disbelief. It became blatantly apparent why they'd stopped arguing.

Sharrkan had Yam pinned firmly against the far wall, trapping her lips with his own. He had one hand laced through her turquoise hair while the other groped her hip, riding up her robes and exposing a dangerous amount of thigh. She, in turn, had the back of his shirt all bound up in one hand and kneaded his ass none too shyly with the other. Their mouths were locked together aggressively, working over one another in a rough passion, as if they were wrestling for dominance over the kiss. Both their faces were flushed, eyes closed, moaning and growling beneath the others touch.

Needless to say, they weren't fighting any longer, and they were completely oblivious to Ja'far's presence.

The Chief Advisor gaped in mute shock. _I should go, I should leave, I shouldn't be here!_

He cautiously began backing towards the way he'd come. Now, in normal circumstances, he was a master of stealth, but between his headache, lack of sleep, and overall unkempt composure, he wasn't exactly surprised when his heel knocked against a clay pot. It made a terribly loud grating sound as it scraped over the stone floor.

He froze in a cringe as the two generals broke apart dramatically at the noise. Yamuraiha pushed Sharrkan away with such force, he nearly toppled over a stray chair and had to flail his arms to stay upright. She worked frantically to smooth down her robes and cover up the parts that had been exposed.

Panting and flushed, their gaze found Ja'far almost instantly. For an awkward span, all three generals stared at one other with wide-eyes.

Yam was the first to compose herself.

"What do you need, Ja'far?" She asked sharply.

His voice was tight as a bow, his response was hardly more than a squeak. "Just...just something for a headache,"

In a haughty flourish, Yam strode to a nearby shelf and grabbed a vial of pulverized herbs and threw it to him. He nearly fumbled the little glass container but managed to catch it by the tips of his fingers before it shattered on the floor.

"Thanks," Ja'far said awkwardly as Yam stormed past him and out of the pharmacy. The door slammed behind her.

Ja'far cast a spare glance to Sharrkan. His almond skin was still rusty red with an embarrassed flush when he peered meekly back. "You won't..tell anyone...right?"

The Chief Advisor sighed heavily and uncorked the vial, tossing the medication back in one gulp. For once, he wished it was a shot of something stronger.

Instead of responding, he just scowled at Sharrkan and set the empty glass vial heavily onto a nearby shelf with an indignant _clack_ before following Yam's suit and turning heel out the pharmacy. He didn't begrudge Sharrkan for what he'd seen, but he was feeling a bit resentful for being caught up in their drama. He hated drama, and aside from that he had enough of his own. It would seem tense situations had a tendency to unbury hidden feelings.

He and Sin were a prime example.

As he turned down the corridor he was almost barreled over by Hinahoho. In fact, he would have fallen if the Imuchakk general had not caught his shoulders. The blue-haired man's face was bright and glinting.

"Ja'far! I found you! You should come quick. The medics- they said Sin's waking up!"

Ja'far stared purposefully into Hinahoho's green-yellow eyes, studying them for any deceit or lies. There was only excitement and honesty behind his expression.

Without a word, Ja'far broke free from Hinahoho's grasp and pelted down the hall, robes billowing behind him like a flag in the wind.

* * *

If you're reading this story please, please, pleeeeeaaaassseee leave a review on your way out! It would make me so happy! I want some feedback!

As always, I apologize for issues with spelling/grammar. Just a girl trying her best!

Happy Thursday friends!


	8. The Embrace

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Ja'far burst into Sinbad's hospital room in a flurry of robes, all awash in sweat and panting. Somewhere along the way he'd begun clutching his blades and his eye's darted round the room wildly, so frantic, he felt near feral.

"Ja'far, calm down," Yam said without looking at him. She was standing near the doorway, eyes fixed towards the center of the room where Sinbad lay. With great effort, Ja'far took a deep breath to harness his composure as she suggested. He relaxed the fists he'd formed around his blades and straightened his posture.

Ja'far tried to follow Yam's gaze but to his chagrin, two medics hovered over the bed and blocked Sin from view. "Yamuraiha, Is what Hinahoho said true? Is Sin awake?"

Looking closer at Yam, Ja'far realized the unnatural coloring of her eyes, pale-yellow and practically glowing. She gripped her fish-eye staff with white knuckles, paying him little mind as he crept to her.

"What do you see?" Ja'far asked. He paused a few feet back, not daring to take another step lest he disturb her spell. He could feel the prickly power from it ruffling the air around them.

"I see Sinbad's magoi. I-I can't believe it but it's practically back to normal. He's recovered!"

Ja'far's heart leaped into his throat as he looked expectantly back towards the bed. To his overwhelming elation, he was able to see that Sinbad's eyes had come open. The king was nodding his head gingerly as the medics spoke to him in quiet tones.

"The theory was right then!? Sinbad's broken the cycle of magoi depletion!" Ja'far hardly dared believe something so wonderful could be true.

Yam blinked away the spell and turned teary eyes on him. She nodded excitedly. "He must have! It's remarkable!"

Ja'far's world stilled for a moments time, a breath of emotion loud in his ears as it puffed past his lips like wind through trees. _Sinbad is okay. He's done it._

He might have stayed frozen forever if not for the sudden commotion at the door. He was reeled back to the present as Hinahoho, Drakon, and Pisti swooped loudly into the room, Masrur and Spartos not far behind them. Ja'far couldn't help but grin as Hinahoho took his shoulders in his massive hands to lean over for a better look. "Oy! Would you look at that? I told you Sinbad was awake!"

"I knew he was going to be okay the whole time!" Pisti said, jumping up and down on her heels, tugging at Ja'far's sleeve for balance as she rose to the very tips of her toes.

"That's our king for you," Spartos said with an assured nod.

Sharrkan wheeled into the bay last, puffing with exertion. "Hey! Were any of you going to come tell me Sinbad was awake!? You all ran right past without a word!" He paled when Yam gave him a daggerish glare.

Ja'far wasn't sure how Hinahoho had managed to spread the news so quickly but the happy bustle was more than fitting.

One of the older healers bustled forward to subdue the racket they were causing. She held out her finger threateningly "Quiet down! You all need to leave this instant! The king has only just woken and now is not the time to overwhelm him with visitors! He needs to rest,"

"No, it's alright," Sinbad said, his quiet words capturing attention at once. His voice sounded thin and scratchy from three days disuse, but his expression was light and his skin wasn't blue like ice any longer. He was slowly working into a sitting position with the help of a medic. Ja'far inched forward but was stopped as the bristling medic turned her finger on him. "Not another step!"

"It's okay, let them come in. I think I've kept them waiting long enough," Sin said with a smile, but the effect was dulled as he broke into a series of coughs. One of the healers handed him a glass to drink from and patted his back.

"You see?! He needs time to recover before you get him all excited. Out! Out, all of you!" She spread her arms in preparation to shoo each of them out the door.

"Aw come on, lady," Sharrkan protested.

Sinbad cleared his throat and handed the half emptied glass back graciously before addressing the disgruntled medic by the door. "You worry with good intention but I'd appreciate it if you let my generals be. I'm fine to see visitors. Truly,"

The old healer stared back at the peaky king in disbelief before throwing her hands up in a frustrated sigh. "The things I put up with," She groused, reluctantly stepping aside.

With her out of the way, all the generals rushed forward at once.

"We shoulda known you'd pull through just fine," Sharrkan said, coming to stand at the baseboard, hands on his hips and a broad smile on his face. Hinahoho rounded the side of the bed and placed a giant hand on Sinbad's back.

"We really should have but damn, Sinbad, did you have us worried!" Hinahoho boomed with laughter.

"Indeed," Spartos agreed, nodding fervently.

"I was concerned as well but I never lost faith in you, King Sinbad," Drakon said, showing a determined fist, his ruby earring swinging violently as he bobbed his head up and down.

Pisit threw herself over Sinbad's lap, bubbling with laughter. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yes, we're all glad you didn't die," Masrur said bluntly.

Sinbad laughed and hugged Pisit back as she threw her arms around his shoulders. Hinahoho took the cue and bent forward to gather them both in a massive bear hug. Yam, Spartos, and Sharrkan joined in willingly while Hinahoho took the initiative to grab Masrur and Drakon into the pile when they made no effort to advance.

Ja'far stood apart from the group just basking in the relief of it all. Sin was truly recovering and he couldn't be happier. Ja'far reached up and pretended to scratch his nose while discretely wiping away the tears forming in his eyes. He looked upon the pile of generals fondly until Hinahoho reached out and caught his sleeve. Ja'far yipped in protest as the Imuchakk warrior gave him a forceful jerk, pulling him into the embrace as well.

It couldn't be helped. He fell in with the rest of them, somehow managing to find Sin's hand in the spill. He squeezed it hard and was glad no one was able to see the salt tears he let slip.

The medics fluttered around them nervously, urging them to be gentle but the advice fell mostly on deaf ears. No one could deny how happy the King looked in that moment.

* * *

They visited until the sun dipped low in the sky. Sinbad was his usual self, laughing, joking, and already making plans to go out drinking with Sharrkan whenever he managed to prison break his hospital room. It was almost like he hadn't been near-dead for the last three days. The relief was almost more than Ja'far could handle. He sat back happily and listened, adding simple comments here or there when addressed, but mostly just working to keep his happy tears in check. Yamuraiha and Spartos hadn't been quite so strong, but Sinbad had simply smiled at them and apologized profusely for causing everyone such worry.

It was with reluctance that the generals began filtering out near sunset and soon Ja'far was the only general left at hand with a single healer remaining.

The medic was giving Sinbad a quick scan, shining light in his eyes and checking his pulses. She was young and delicate and only gave the slightest frown when Sin began speaking through her exam.

"Well Ja'far, it looks like I've managed to do it again," Sin had that care-free grin on his lips. The kind that made it hard to believe he was the conquerer of seven dungeons, and founder of the Seven Seas Alliance. It was a smile that would have been more fitting on a child's lips than a king's.

Ja'far shook his head but couldn't help himself from smiling back. "Do what? Get yourself into an impossible mess and somehow manage to avoid the consequences?"

"Precisely," Sinbad said, his grin widening.

Ja'far rolled his eyes, "One of these days your luck is going to run out, Sin. You're much too flippant if you ask me. Oh, and don't think you've avoided all consequences, You Highness. I still have a few choice words to say about that stunt you pulled,"

"Oh, but I thought you promised not to be furious?" Sinbad said before complying with the medic and taking a series of deep breaths as she listened to his chest.

Ja'far's heart rate rose as Sin's words seemed to reference the intimate conversation they'd shared. A part of him was still fearful he'd imagined the whole thing. He swallowed and responded as casually as he could, deciding to keep quiet for the time being, especially with the medic present. "I won't be furious but this doesn't mean you won't receive the proper scolding from your Chief Advisor,"

Sinbad laughed. "Very well. I guess it's the least I deserve for the trouble I caused you,"

The medic grabbed Sin's attention back to her with a gentle tap to the shoulder. She bowed at him and folded her hands together politely. "Your health assessment checks out, King Sinbad but I have been instructed to remain with you for the night to keep watch should your condition change in anyway, oh-" She gasped as Sinbad took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. She was slight and pale and her cheeks grew noticeably red as he spoke to her, purposefully lowering his tone to turn his words to silk. Ja'far felt his stomach sour ever so slightly at the way Sin flirted with her. The jealousy was easy to ignore, of course. He'd had enough practice doing that over the years.

"Thank you for all you've done, but there is no need for you to weary yourself by keeping watch over me tonight. I mean to give you leave," Sinbad said smoothly.

"But, your Highness, I've been told that I must-"

Sin didn't give her the chance to say anything more. He gave her hands a little squeeze, his golden eyes hypnotizing. "I order you to take the rest of the night off. A woman as beautiful as you must have someone eagerly awaiting your return home and I do not mean to keep them waiting any more than necessary. Now, go on. My Chief Advisor will be with me to keep watch. You won't be in trouble, I promise,"

The medic's blush deepened before she finally nodded, mumbling a flustered stream of thanks and bowing deeply. The door shut softly behind her as she left.

Ja'far pursed his lips. "That was a sly trick, Sin. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you hate healers more than I do,"

"I confess, I'm not a fan," Sin chuckled before falling quiet. His hands had moved to tug aimlessly at the sheets. He worried a stray thread with his thumb and first finger, his eyes going distant.

"Ja'far?" Sin's hesitant voice caused the ex-assassin to raise a brow.

"Yes, King Sinbad?"

The little string in Sin's hands snapped clean from the blanket. He cleared his throat and flicked the thread aside, looking up to meet Ja'far's gaze. His stormy eyes were sunset orange in the dimming room. "You know I sent her away for a reason. I wanted to speak with you privately. I need to ask you something... After I collapsed on the dais, I recall waking for a brief moment. You were with me and we spoke of some important matters. Tell me that wasn't just something I dreamt?"

Ja'far blinked a few times, feeling his skin rise with gooseflesh. He spoke his next words carefully. "That wasn't a dream."

Sin's face paled a bit and he laughed. A thin breathy thing. "Not a dream, huh? Then I really told you that I love you?"

"You did." Ja'far said rigidly, "And I told you that I love you back,"

He waited to see what Sin would do next, a sort of anxiety roiling in his gut. _Our conversation wasn't a dream but d_ _oes Sin regret what he said? What if it was a mistake?_ He hadn't considered that possibility before. Ja'far's mind was suddenly racing. _Sin wasn't in a right state when we spoke. He was hardly awake for five minutes! What if it was nothing more than a delirious gesture?_

Ja'far's palms were becoming sweaty in his sleeves and had begun to shake.

Despite his own internal panic, Sinbad looked to remain calm. He simply nodded as if he'd heard enough and swung his legs over the bed. He rose from the mattress, gripping the banister for support as he stood before taking an unsteady step forward.

"Sin, you really shouldn't be out of bed yet-" Ja'far moved forward to catch Sin as he stumbled, but as it would seem, it was Sin who had actually caught him. The king straightened with ease and clutched Ja'far like a mouse in a trap.

Ja'far stiffened as Sin rested his chin down atop Ja'far's keffiyeh.

"I'm glad that wasn't a dream. It's always more difficult to let go of a secret that's been steeping, and I'd had that one in hot water for practically 15 years. Telling you was the hardest part. I never imagined that you might feel the same way too,"

Ja'far felt the tension rush out of him at those words. _He meant what he said. Unbelievable._ Ja'far let his arms move to encircle Sin's waist, hungry for the contact.

The embrace was just like Ja'far's dream, only this was much better, much more real. He breathed deeply, letting Sin's scent envelop his senses and even that was better. A richer more tangible aroma. It was filled with pine, florals, and spices, but it also carried the musk of sleep, blood, and sweat. The realness of it made his head spin.

Ja'far closed his eyes and rested his head onto Sin's breast. The heartbeat that greeted him was steady and rhythmic and proof of Sin's vitality. He was truly alive, not the marble statue he'd been for the better part of three days.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to wake," Sin said as if reading his mind.

"I was worried," Ja'far admitted into the folds of Sin's robes, his voice muffled from being pressed so closely. "The medics weren't even sure if you would recover. It was all a gamble and I could barely think straight while you were like that. I'm surprised the country's still standing. I was hardly fit to rule. I haven't even been able to work on my scrolls,"

Sin laughed deep in his chest. It sounded like thunder the way it echoed in Ja'far's ear. "Not your scrolls! That is truly a testament to your distraction. You'll have to take a break from your papers while I'm there next time. It's not fair if you only do it while I'm not around,"

"You act as if I wanted the break! I'd work straight for an eternity if it meant never needing to go through that again!" He pushed back from the other man, just enough to look into Sin's face while their chests still touched. Sin grinned down at him and the invisible cord gave a happy shiver.

"Gods, Sin, it was torture waiting for you, especially after what you'd told me,"

"Mmm, the rukh must have known of our unfinished business," Sin lifted his arm to trace Ja'far's jawline with his fingers. He ghosted past the freckles peppering Ja'far's nose and over the swell of his lips.

"It feels so good to have the truth out. I've no idea how I managed to hold myself back for so long." Sin said, smiling when the skin beneath his touch heated. "You really are beautiful,"

"You're one to talk," Ja'far said, flustered by the compliment.

Sin laughed at that. "And charming too. How long have you been in love with me Ja'far? I never would have guessed,"

Ja'far breathed heavily and let his head fall back onto Sinbad's chest. "Ages Sin. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, but I avidly hid my feelings. I knew they wouldn't serve the kingdom, or you, or my place as a general. I thought you'd fire me as your advisor if you ever found out, in all honesty,"

"How could I ever do that? You are my most dedicated subordinate,"

"To a fault," Ja'far said in exasperation.

"Perhaps you're right. You hardly ever leave my side. It's made it extremely difficult to control my emotions over all these years, you know," Sinbad said playfully.

Ja'far snorted. "How do you think I felt, watching you invite women to your bed nearly every night,"

"That was a distraction. If I didn't have my vices, I might have invited you on accident,"

Ja'far rolled his eyes. "Let's just acknowledge that we are both extremely talented in hiding our feelings and agree to never do it again,"

"It's a deal so long as you never tell me to take a wife again. Unless that wife is you, of course" Sinbad said, and with strength Ja'far couldn't fathom a man who just woke from a coma could muster, Sinbad caught him beneath the crook of his knees and swept him off his feet. Ja'far made an undignified squawk as he lost contact with the ground. The king lifted him like a bride and plopped them both down onto the bed, somehow managing a lithe grace as he caged Ja'far with his body, hair streaming down over his shoulders in purple ribbons.

Ja'far's eyes went wide and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed against a throat that had gone suddenly dry. Sin's eyes were locked onto his. They were soft and warm and glowed like iron in a forge. Ja'far was rarely close enough to notice the flecks of gold peppered into those amber-brown pools. He had to remind himself to breath.

"Might I be so bold as to-" Sin started, his words deep and sultry, but Ja'far didn't let him finish.

"Just kiss me," Ja'far growled, brimming with a mix of lust and impatience of equal parts. He wasn't one of Sin's blushing play girls he had to win over with pretty words. Ja'far was his advisor, and this, he most certainly advised.

The ex-assassin arched up to meet Sin. Their lips crashed together as he pulled Sin down on top of him. The kiss was everything that over a decade of waiting will do to a couple. It was hungry and passionate and to a degree, desperate. Ja'far would have kissed Sin forever if not for the troublesome need to breath. He broke away panting, loving the color he saw in Sin's cheeks.

"I think I could get used to this," Sin said breathily.

Ja'far reached up and ran his fingers through Sinbad's mane.

"Agreed," He said.

His sly grin was smothered as Sinbad dipped low to catch him once more.

* * *

Woah cut scene right there this is rated T

Apologies for missed spelling/grammar/sentence structure issues I missed in editing (as always)

Thank you to everyone who has dropped a review -I love you guys! Thanks also for the favorites/follows! You make my day! Seriously! :)


	9. The Fire

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Sin, I'm going to go. Someone might see us,"

"Let them," Sinbad mumbled. His arm was draped heavily over Ja'far's torso. The chief advisor squirmed a little in a half hearted attempt to un pin himself but only his better sense wished him to go. Every other fiber of his being told him to stay. He realized Sinbad was watching him. The quirky smile he gave Ja'far completely crumbled his resolve.

"Just a bit longer," Ja'far said, resting back into the feather pillows. _Just until he falls asleep_ Ja'far thought, studying Sin's relaxed face. He lingered over Sin's lips, smiling at the way they were still reddened from their recent kiss.

Ja'far sighed in content and let his eye's fall shut for a moment, enjoying Sin's body around him.

* * *

Ja'far opened his eyes only a second later, but when he looked down at his chest, he found the chain snaking from beneath his robes. He cupped the golden links in his palm and let them run through his fingers, tinkling and clanking as they slipped through his grip. He wasn't in bed any longer. He was standing amongst the stubby burnt fingers of the forest, a bright harvest moon hovering close to the horizon.

At least with the moonlight, he wouldn't have to tread so blindly after the chain. The dust and ash at his feet came alive as he walked forward, swirling and forming into ghostly shapes that sparkled when the silver-yellow beams hit them just right.

He could hear the cracking of fire in the distance before he spotted the clearing.

"Ja'far, you came," Sinbad said when Ja'far entered the oasis. "Isn't this fire amazing?"

The hearth was full to bursting with flames, the tips of the blaze reached taller than Ja'far. It's intense heat made his skin prickle uncomfortably. Ja'far skirted the edge of the clearing to keep as far from the broiling pit as he could.

"Sit," Sinbad scooted over so there would be room on the stone bench for both adults, "The ground was starting to frost earlier this evening, but I beat back the chill with this fire. We can keep warm here all night, and maybe even tomorrow night too," Sinbad said as Ja'far took a seat next to him. They were so close, Ja'far could smell the cinnamon on Sin's clothes and the sea water in his hair.

"I wouldn't have found the strength to build this fire without you, Ja'far," With languid motion, Sinbad reached forward and caught Ja'far's chin between his thumb and fore finger. Sin's lips were hot when they kissed and their gravity made Ja'far dizzy.

Sin pulled back casually and turned to admire the fire, eyes drinking the flames with pride.

Ja'far reluctantly looked away from Sin's profile and up to the orange, yellow, and red plumes as well. He frowned. "This is quite a bonfire, Sin, but where's your wood pile? However high you've managed to stoke these flames, they will eventually dwindle without anything to burn,"

It was teenage Sinbad who turned to regard him, a look of surprise on his features. The heat didn't seem to be bothering Sin but Ja'far was starting to sweat. He could feel the beads pooling at the nape of his neck and rolling down the space between his shoulder blades.

"It took me a long time to build this fire, you know. Nearly three days. I scavenged the burnt forest and found the bits of trees that weren't too badly charred. They're burning well enough." Sinbad gestured to the swaying flames. "but I've combed the whole forest, Ja'far. That was the last of it. All that remains is either black to the core, or turned to ash. This is the best I can do,"

Ja'far was becoming uncomfortable with heat. He pulled at the collar of his robes restlessly, jostling the chain at his breast.

"It's just not good enough, Sin," The look of disappointment on Sin's teenage face caused him to shrink even further until he was the 16 year old boy who Ja'far had tried to assassinate all those years ago.

"Why are you so hard on me?"

"I'm your Advisor. It's my job to-" Ja'far choked on his words, breaking off to cough a few times. His throat was growing too dry to speak. The heat was clinging to him like devil claws, scorching his pale skin and threatening to boil his blood. His keffiyeh was soaked and sweat was starting to sting his eyes. He tried to stand from the bench to move back from the flames but the clearings edge had become a solid wall. He was trapped and the world was starting to spin.

"Ja'far?" Sinbad rose from the bench, an adult once more. He frowned with concern and grasped Ja'far's shoulders to keep him from falling but the ex-assassin's legs were shaking and his breaths were coming in too-quick gasps.

 _Too hot, too hot, too hot_ The smoke chanted as it rose from the flames. Even Sinbad's arms around him felt like they were searing his skin. As if dipped into a forge, the chain links binding their chest together became white hot. His skin was starting to blister and melt where metal met flesh...

* * *

Ja'far woke with a start, his heart and head pounding and for a moment, he thought he was still by the fire pit. His mouth was dry and his face was sweaty and he was far too warm but as he came to his senses, he found himself in Sindria.

He was in the palace.

He was in bed with Sin.

He was laying just the way he'd dozed off, dammit.

Less gently than he intended, Ja'far squirmed out from under Sin's arm and the pile of blankets. The room's cool air felt like heaven on his skin.

 _Too hot, too hot, too hot_

Ja'far rubbed the sweat out of his eyes and willed the whispering chants to shut up. _Why do the dreams still haunt me?_ Ja'far thought frantically. _Sin's on the mend, Yam confirmed it with her own eyes._ But when Ja'far looked down he could tell something was not right.

Sin's face was flushed with fever.

 _Too hot_ Ja'far thought wearily, cursing how well the dreams paralleled real life. He strode to the far end of the room and pulled open the wooden medic wardrobe. He filed through the tiny glass vials until he found a tincture for fever.

"Sin, Sinbad!" Ja'far had to shake the man forcefully to wake him. Sinbad appeared groggy and slow to notice Ja'far standing over him when he finally did come to.

"Ja'far?"

The ceramic cup of water in Ja'far's hand shook as he shoved it at Sin along with the little shot of pulverized herbs.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you've got an awful fever. I've half a mind to run for the medics,"

Sinbad propped himself before taking the two containers from Ja'far. He looked over to the dark window and frowned. "It's a little early to be worrying about a fever, isn't it? I was sleeping," Sinbad whined.

"You nearly smothered me with your body heat. Now stop complaining and take that medicine or else I run to fetch those healers you're so fond of," Ja'far growled.

Sinbad grimaced at the foul smelling herbs, but he took them down despite the fuss and washed it back with the water before handing both empty containers to his Advisor, a sly look on his face. "You decided to stay then?"

"I fell asleep," Ja'far muttered, gaining a laugh from Sin.

"You're keeping a brave face, but you're exhausted too. It looks like you haven't slept properly in days. How is my Chief Advisor going to give me advise if he's running on nothing but fumes," Ja'far scowled and sank down onto the bed.

"Maybe I could get some rest if you'd hurry up and get better. I told you I'd follow you to the end, but you might just worry me to death before we get there," Ja'far said, rubbing his eyes. Sin wasn't wrong, he really was exhausted. The dream hadn't left him feeling nearly as drained as some of the other's had, but still.

"It's just a fever," Sin said, draping his arms over Ja'far's shoulders, hugging him from behind. It was clear the older man knew nothing of the dreams, not that he would. Ja'far hadn't told him a word of them. It wasn't like he was actually meeting Sinbad in the clearing, no matter how real it felt.

"Why don't you lay back down with me and relax," Sin's breath tickled his ear as he spoke and to top it off, he nipped at Ja'far's lobe. Sin's hot mouth sent shivers up his spine.

"I wish it were that simple but I can't stay in bed with you all night. Someone's bound to come check in and now is certainly not an appropriate time to disclose our -whatever this is," Ja'far said with a vague wave of his hand.

Sin sighed. "You worry too much,"

"And you don't worry enough. That's why I'm you're advisor,"

"You're always so hard on me," Sin chuckled but his words made Ja'far's stomach clench, reminding him too closely of his dream. Ja'far cleared his throat and stood, untangling himself from Sin's arms. He found a chair and puled it up beside the bed. Sin pouted at him when he sat heavily and folded his arms.

"I'll stay with you but not in your bed. Now go back to sleep. The medicine should work to break your fever within the hour and I'll keep watch until it does,"

"Giving orders to your king?" Sin teased.

"You placed me in charge and as far as I'm concerned you're still on leave. Now go to sleep, you idiot,"

Sin obliged grudgingly but his fever didn't improve within the hour as Ja'far had believed, or the hour after that either. Ja'far sat by, worrying his lip while Sin slept fitfully, still flushed and damp with heat. If anything, his fever had gotten worse.

 _I should go get the medics, something's not right,_ Ja'far thought as he watched Sin roll over, moaning and shivering as he did. That display settled his resolve and he stood to leave but Sin chose that moment to murmur his name in a gravely voice.

"Ja'far.."

The ex-assassin turned to answer before realizing the truth of it. Sin's eyes were still closed. He was sleep talking.

Sin mumbled quietly, his brow furrowed. "Ja'far..the embers..."

Ja'far felt his heart skip in his chest as he made out those words. A wave of anxiety rolled over his insides. _What the HELL._

"Sin, wake up, SIN!" His body was moving without his control, hands gripped around Sin's shoulders, shaking him awake for the second time that night.

Sin's eyes were glazed with fever when they came open. "What were you dreaming about!?" Ja'far demanded, but Sin just shuddered and grimaced, bloody tears spilling down his face with the motion.

"No," Ja'far said, panic washing over him like a bucket of cold water. "No, your magoi is on the mend, this isn't supposed to be happening," And then, just like before, Ja'far's chest screamed in pain as the invisible cord yanked at his breast. He doubled over and gasped as the wind was knocked from him lungs. The world jolted and his ears distantly registered the terrible choking sound escaping his throat as he tried to draw breath against the pain. He would have collapsed had Sin's arms not moved to catch him.

"Ja'far!" Sin's voice reached him through a fog. His vision was threatening blackness but he fought it ferociously, blinking it away and shaking his head to clear it. He found Sin staring at him when he managed to beat most of it back. His expression was that of bewilderment and concern.

"What happened Ja'far? Tell me what happened! Are you hurt?!"

"The bond.." Ja'far panted. His body was slackening against his control but Sin managed to pull him up onto the bed before he crumpled to the floor.

"The bond!? You know about that!?" He said, a frantic jitteriness to his words. "You feel it too, then?"

Ja'far bobbed his head in confirmation. "I've always felt it,"

"Of course you have," Sin said bitterly.

Ja'far nodded dumbly. "It's always been there, only now.."

"It's come alive," Sin finished for him. "Damnit, I can't believe I've ignored this for so many years. I'm an idiot for my negligence!"

Ja'far was too tired to do anything but blink up at Sin mutely. The bleeding had stemmed in Sin's eye's, but now Ja'far was crying and the tears trickling down his cheeks were too hot and thick to be merely salt water.

"Listen, Jafar, I think this strange bond between us has been siphoning your magoi," Sin pressed his hand heavily against Ja'far's chest over the spot where the cord pulsed and writhed. "I knew I shouldn't have lived that day in Magnosdtat but now I understand,"

"It was the bond?"

Sin nodded, "I reached for it moments before I lost consciousness but I had no idea-"

"It allowed me to lend my magoi when yours was used up," Ja'far said dazedly, understanding dawning upon him.

"Unbeknownst to either of us, yes, and lend is a generous way to put it. As far as I'm aware I haven't been giving any back."

"You did give some back. In my dream..." Ja'far said, his inhibition blunted by his stupor. The words tumbled out as easily as an exhale. "I've been dreaming about you every night. I follow the chain until I find you in the stone clearing. Your fire's always threatening to go out but I bring you kindling to keep it going," His sentences sounded broken and non-sensible in his own ears but Sin seemed to understand. He nodded, his frown troubled.

"It's magoi you've been bringing me, not kindling," Sin clenched his fists. "I've been sucking you dry and I didn't even know it,"

Sin looked so distraught Ja'far couldn't help but reach out and grab Sin's bloody face in his hands, pulling him down until their lips melded together.

Sin's body went rigid at first seemed reluctant at first but he eventually gave in and kissed Ja'far back, even taking control as Ja'far allowed Sin's tongue to slip between his lips and skate over his teeth and tongue. Sin's hands gripped Ja'far's hips painfully tight as he lost himself in passion. The kiss was sharp and coppery from the blood, but it tasted good to Ja'far. Another authentic human experience that not even his life-like dreams could capture.

Ja'far let out a grunt as the bond sent a stabbing pain through his chest once more but he kissed Sin through it, letting the older man's body press him heavily into the mattress, their hearts practically beating as one.

 _If we didn't have this bond, then Sin would be dead._ Ja'far thought, a strange sense of pride filling him as their lips broke apart. He tangled his hands through Sin's hair and traced his finger over the king's exposed chest, electricity meeting him when his fingers danced over the invisible cord.

"If this is the purpose of the bond, I'm glad it's this way. It means you stay alive. I don't care if it's at my expense,"

"You might not care, but I do," Sin said gravely, gently pulling back.

"I told you I'd stay with you until the end, Sin. I've always been wiling to die for you," Ja'far found himself too weak to rise, so he remained scattered amongst the tangled blankets and pillows, watching Sin with bright eyes.

"I won't allow you to die for me Ja'far, I never asked for that," Sin's expression darkened as he stared down at his hands, raising them from his lap and flexing them open. "I've watched too many comrades fall for my sake and I won't let it happen again. Especially not to you. I've got to fix this," He said, focusing on his right hand. He studied his open palm as if trying to memorize the creases and folds.

"What are you doing?" Ja'far asked, finding the strength to lift his head and feeling like a damned newborn for all the effort it took.

"I'm putting an end to this now," At his words, Sin's open hand suddenly glowed with pale golden light. The brightness illuminated his face to cast eerie shadows over the hallows of his eyes.

"No, don't! Stop it!" Ja'far cried, not sure what Sin was even about to do, but if it meant an end to their bond he had to intervene. If only he could move! No matter how hard he tried, he could only watch as Sin raised his glowing hand to his chest, placing it directly over the bond. With gritted teeth, Sin pressed inward, forcing his fist against his breast until suddenly, his hand plunged through his ribcage. It was as if his flesh had turned to liquid.

"No!" Ja'far's yell turned to a gasp as the invisible cord in his chest started to buck and thrash. He curled his hand over his chest as if he could still the beast, "Please stop!" Ja'far begged, but Sin ignored him, the muscles in his forearm were taught and tense as he worked at the bond. His robes billowed out in a silent wind as power buffeted around him. The golden light was practically blinding. Sinbad cried in pain and so did Ja'far. The bond was screaming in agony, but with a final groan, Sinbad cringed forward, retracting his hand and as he did, the bond fell silent.

Utterly silent.

The glowing vanished and the wind-like power stilled.

"Wh-What did you do?" Ja'far asked in horror, scrabbling at the front of his robes in search of the invisible tie.

He couldn't find it.

Sin curled in on himself and coughed, raising a large amount of blood as he did. It overflowed his cupped hand and stained his white robes crimson. His eyes were waterfalls of red and even his nose had started to bleed. His breaths were heaving. "I couldn't sever the bond, but I've blocked it off. I won't be stealing from you any longer," He heaved up more blood. It dripped down his forearms and puddled in the sheets.

Ja'far pushed himself up. His body felt more lively than it had in days. The implication terrified him. Seething, Ja'far balled the front of Sin's shirt in his hand and pulled the larger man toward him. "What have you done!? You've doomed yourself,"

"Maybe," Sin shrugged. He was slowly weakening, Ja'far could feel him growing heavy in his grasp. "But at least I haven't doomed you. Besides, taking your magoi was only prolonging the inevitable. I'm not a magi. I can't truly utilize outside magoi. This bond has been letting us cheat, but we were bound to be caught eventually,"

"Don't talk like you're going to die! Don't fucking resign yourself, you selfish idiot!"

"Ja'far," Sin said, silencing his rage, "I love you and I'm so glad I had the opportunity to tell you that," It was the last thing Ja'far wanted to hear in that moment. It felt like a goodbye.

"Fuck, I love you too, Sin!"

Sinbad smiled before his eyes closed, breathing leveling into smooth unconsciousness.

"Don't do this to me, you bastard!" Ja'far cried. Sinbad didn't respond.

"Damnit!" Ja'far hunching low over Sin's limp form, rocking the broken man in his arms.

 _Damnit, Damnit, Damnit._


	10. The Sword

**Chapter** **10**

* * *

Alibaba stared down at the sword in his lap.

He'd been studying it for hours now. Its blade was about two feet in length, gouged to the cross guard with a double fuller that ran straiter than the horizon. The two rubies in the pommel glowed like cat eyes in the dark and the teal-olive detailing around the grip was etched to grip the sword with dragon claws.

Alibaba traced the handle with his index finger before closing his hand around the hilt. Only if he focused hard could he sense the power dwelling within. Baal seemed to sit restlessly inside the metal vessel. It was as if the djinn knew his master was elsewhere.

Alibaba breathed out through pursed lips, a bad feeling swirling in his gut.

He glanced over towards Morgiana. She was sitting nearby on the floor hunched over her shackles with rag and oil. She'd been polishing them for the better part of the afternoon, working over them methodically long after they were spotless. Her eyes seemed far away.

Alibaba next looked towards Aladdin. The young magi was laying on the bed aside Alibaba, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling whilst clasping Ugo's flute. He wrung the gold shaft in his fingers mindlessly.

Alibaba released the weapon and sighed.

When he had first arrived in Sindria with the ship from Magnostadt, he had gladly received this lull in action. It had been an opportunity to make up for missed time, tell stories, and listen to stories in return, all the while basking in the luxurious visitor quarter of the royal palace. He got to meet Aladdin's friend Sphintus, and learn all about the wizards of Magnostadt. He was able to hear Morgiana's tale of the dark continent and of Yunana and the mastery of her metal vessels.

It had been a wonderful few days, however, that had been before they'd figured out the truth of King Sinbad.

Ever since then, it bad become near agonizing to sit idle.

On their third day in Sindria, Sphintus had left to explore the capital while Alibabda, Aladdin, and Morgiana stayed behind to obtain audience with the king, but instead of the welcome they'd expected, they'd been promptly denied.

The day after that, they'd asked to meet with the eight generals but they'd been curtly turned down then too.

 _"No one is to meet with the royal court at the present time. Extenuating circumstance have the city officials occupied. They wish to extend their deepest apologies for any inconveniences,"_ The guard had told them, a canned response no doubt. Alibaba and Aladdin had begged for more information but the guards were stoic.

From that point on they'd become an investigative team of sorts, lurking where they probably shouldn't and listening in on passing staff who whispered to one another as they worked. The rumors they pieced together soon explained why they weren't allowed to visit the King.

Sinbad was still gravely injured.

He was being kept in the hospital ward.

He wasn't improving.

The rumors were difficult to swallow. They'd all come to believe Sinbad was well on the mend after seeing him appear in front of his people the day they'd returned but as it would seem, that show had been nothing more than a rally.

Alibaba frowned thinking back on Sinbad's state the day Al Thamen had tried to corrupt the world's rukh. He and Aladdin had seen Sinbad's injuries up close. They'd been the ones to catch him as he fell. The extent of it had been severe. Sinbad had been motionless and bleeding with hardly a heart beat within his chest or a breath upon his lips. Seeing such a powerful man reduced to that state had been disturbing. To hear Sinbad might still be in such a state was even more so.

It was disquieting. Unsettling. Alibaba didn't like it in the least.

He looked back at Sinbad's sword once more, thinking of how Kouen had thrown it to him on the shores of Magnostadt. Of course he meant to return it. He just hadn't found the proper timing yet to do so.

Alibaba sighed loudly, shaking his head, blonde locks swaying with the motion. Both Aladdin and Mogriana turned to look at him as he broke the room's silence.

"Man, this sucks!" Alibaba glared down at Baal's sword. "Sinbad is supposed to be the strongest man in the world right? He's going to get better, we know he will, so why are we sitting around worrying?!"

Aladdin sat forward and set his flute down for the first time all day. "I want to believe that too, Alibaba, it's just, you overheard the guards talking...they said Uncle Sinbad was in a coma last they knew,"

Morgiana gave a sad little nod. "It didn't sound good,"

"Well I'm sick of sulking around," Alibaba tried to force some hope into his words. "If Sinbad really is in trouble we should try to help. He's been there for us time and time again so it's only fair that we be there for him in return," Alibaba held Baal's sword aloft to embellish the speech. The lamplight gleamed off its flawless steel.

"What are you saying we should do?" Morgiana asked blandly.

Alibaba went quiet at that, becoming flustered. "I -I don't know, but we should try to do _something!_ You're a magi, Aladdin! And Morg, you got to train with Yunan! I bet he taught you a ton! Between the three of us, maybe we can think of something helpful!"

"I agree with you Alibaba, but we don't know any details. It's going to be pretty hard to help since we don't know why Mr. Sinabd is sick," Aladdin said.

"Even if we did have an idea the palace guards won't let us near King Sinbad or the Eight Generals. They've restricted over half the palace," Morgiana said, setting her shackles and polishing rag aside.

It was true. During their investigation they'd found guards at every junction leading deeper into the palace and locked doors with each turn. Alibaba starred down at the sword in hand, thinking that barrier over.

"I think I've got an idea," He said after a few breaths time, eyes lighting bright as he looked up to Morgiana and Aladdin. He picked the sword up from his lap and held it out for them to see. "We'll use this to our advantage. Think of it as a bribe. It could be our ticket into the palace!"

* * *

Ja'far 's feet moved beneath him on their own accord.

He was aware that he was wandering, walking with no purpose. He hardly even knew what part of the palace he was in. Maybe he was heading towards the dungeons, or the foyer, or maybe outside to breath some fresh air? He really had no idea, nor did he care to. His mind had seemingly shut down and in all honesty, he welcomed it. A pulsing ocean crashed in his ears and a fog had rolled over his vision.

To put it simply, he was in shock. He had been ever since they'd told him the prognosis. Sinbad's prognosis.

The memory of it was all a blurr.

After Sin had collapsed, Ja'far had run for the medics. Burst into their cabin at three in the morning, in fact. He'd been all bloodied and frantic, a stuttering mess barely able to form a proper sentence.

They'd come immediately despite the hour. First there were two medics, then four, then the whole medical palace staff had come. The windows had been dark and the night thick as they'd worked to save the king. Ja'far had watched on in terror all the while. He'd seen them try tirelessly. They'd done everything they could. Everything.

But it wasn't enough.

It just wasn't.

 _"He's dying. Today, tomorrow, maybe the day after that. I suspect it won't be long. We're sorry. So sorry,"_

Ja'far had to brace himself against the corridor wall as the words suddenly played through his mind, reliving what the medics had told him early that morning. The memory was too much. To think back on it was physically painful. Breathing heavily, he clutched the stone beneath his palm, mouth dry, eyes wide and staring. He tamped down his emotions and swallowed hard, letting the fog roll back into place.

Being numb was easier than facing the truth.

His face a mask once more, Ja'far pushed himself back upright and continued onward. Step after step. He was a robot.

He hardly registered the shouting coming from the hall ahead. He walked towards it blindly until the small ruckus came into view.

"Let us through! We've got to see King Sinbad! We have his sword!"

Ja'far blinked at the three figures pushing against the armed staff. The guards were much taller and thicker than any of the intruders but, bless the rebels' souls, they were trying with all their might to break past. Ja'far picked up his pace, letting a little feeling come back to his body as he recognized the group.

At least this was a distraction.

"Guards. Pray, stand aside. Let these three by."

The two men holding keep dutifully became still as they recognized Sindria's Chief Advisor. Their spears carefully parted and the grip on the rebels loosened. The blonde youth being held by the largest guard roughly broke free from the arms around his waist and pushed past the man indignantly. His robes were all ruffled and the unruly portion of his hair that typically pointed skyward was even more wild than usual. The girl with pink hair followed suit as did youngest looking blue-haired boy.

Ja'far blinked down at the three before him. "Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana. I'm surprised to see you in Sindria. I'd no idea you were in the country,"

"General Ja'far! It's good to see you! We came back on the ship with King Sinbad, but the guards haven't let any visitors through since we landed at port..we couldn't even send a message in," The prince of Balbad huffed and patted down the blonde locks that had gone rouge before giving the guards a final glare.

Ja'far studied the bunch closer with pale green eyes. Aladdin had grown taller in a years time and Morgiana looked more of a woman than the little girl she had been when they'd first met in the streets of Balbad. Alibaba looked more or less the same. Maybe his hair had grown a bit but he appeared just as youthful and innocent as ever. _Full of naive hope._ Ja'far thought, looking the young prince up and down. It was then that his eyes fell towards the weapon at Alibaba's hip. His brow raised in surprise.

"Is that Baal's sword!?"

"Oh!" Alibaba flushed red and glanced down at the unsheathed sword he'd tied to his waist, guilt flashing across his features. He undid it from the fabric and held it out. "We've been keeping it safe for King Sinbad ever since we got back from Magnoshdat. He, uh- dropped it during the battle,"

"And you just thought to return it now?" Ja'far held out his hand for the sword. Alibaba placed the grip of the weapon into Ja'far's waiting palm, looking abashed.

"Don't get mad, Mr. Ja'far, we didn't mean to keep the sword so long," Aladdin said, Morgiana nodding at his side.

Alibaba rubbed at the nape of his neck and studied his feet. "We were going to keep it until we had a chance to see King Sinbad, but then I thought we might be able to get into the palace if we used it as collateral. I guess that plan didn't work very well. We're lucky you came along,"

The shadow of a smile came to Ja'far's lips. "Lucky indeed. And I'm not mad. I should be thanking you for taking good care of it. I know Sin would thank you as well," The weight of the sword suddenly felt heavy in his hands.

 _He's dying. Today, tomorrow, maybe the day after that..._

Ja'far's insides knotted in a fist as the pain gutted through him. _Sinbad will never hold this sword again. It might as well be a relic, for all it's worth._ He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself as the fog threatened to consume him once more. He couldn't go numb now, not in front of Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana. By the time he came back to grips with the present, the three before him looked concerned.

"Are you all right, Mr. Jafar?"

He hadn't realized he'd physically staggered until he found both Morgiana and Alibaba's hands at his shoulders. A bead of sweat was trailing down his temple and his breathing was coming a bit too fast. He must have been white as a sheet. Embarrassed, he gingerly shrugged their hands away and straightened his spine.

"I'm sorry about that. I've been under a bit of stress, but I'm fine. Really"

 _Sinbad was sure to see to that._ He thought bitterly.

Morgiana and Alibaba exchanged skeptical looks but Aladdin just stared at him, eyes hard and steely.

"It's King Sinbad, isn't it?" Aladdin said, his voice ringing with certainty. "He's the reason you look so upset,"

Ja'far's throat clicked dryly as he swallowed. It took him a moment to force out a reply. "King Sinbad's condition is none of your concern at this moment in time,"

"Not our concern!?" Alibaba said, suddenly looking very heated. "King Sinbad is our friend! Of course it's our concern! Look. We already know King Sinbad is in the hospital,"

"We know he's still sick," Aladdin nodded.

"We overheard it from the guards," Morgiana explained. The guards behind her stiffened.

Ja'far didn't know what to say to their chorus. He felt like a deer at the end of a bow, or a rabbit overrun by wolves. "Quiet down, all of you. I'm not to disclose any information about the king!"

"But you've got to tell us what's going on! We want to help!" Alibaba said.

Ja'far's heart turned to ice in his chest at those words. _It's far too late to help. Sin's dying. Today, tomorrow, the day after that..._

A mirthless, brittle laugh shook his shoulders. "How could you possibly help?"

Alibaba looked taken aback by his reaction, uncertain and confused. "We...well, we're not sure _how_ we could help, but if you tell us what's going on maybe there's something-"

Ja'far cut him off by holding up a hand. He shook his head, a bone deep weariness coming over him. "Just follow me,"

He led them for a ways, up some steps and down a secluded corridor. He brought them out of earshot of the guards and well away from the heightened staff. Far from any prying eyes and perked ears.

"Listen," Ja'far finally said once he was sure they were in private. "The rumors you three overheard are not wrong but there's more to it. It's worse than what you think. The truth is.."

 _Today, tomorrow, the day after that.._

"Sin is dying" the words came out in a withered breath. The admission struck him like a blow, like someone had just balled up their fist and pummeled him right in the stomach. His knees went weak and his eyes brimmed but he grit his teeth and forced himself to stand tall, fighting back the tears. He would not cry in front of anyone.

"But -but that's impossible," Alibaba had gone paler than spilt milk.

Ja'far shook his head. "Sinbad never recovered after the battle in Magnoshdat. The medics say there's nothing more they can do. His magoi is running out and once it does that will be it. It's only a matter of time," _Today, tomorrow, maybe the day after that..._

"W-what are you saying?" He heard Alibaba say over the rush of blood in his ears. "You're giving up on him? But you're one of the eight generals -you're not supposed to give up,"

"I didn't give up. He did," Ja'far all but whispered. His hand traveled to his chest on instinct, balling up the fabric atop his heart where the bond had lived. He searched for the end of the thread but, damnit, Sin's magoi manipulation skills were unparalleled. He'd left no trace of the bond. It was silent and intangible.

 _I vowed to accompany you where ever you go, Sin, but you went and left me behind._ _I would have followed you to the end, you bastard. I love you._ He clutched the silent bond even harder, enough to make the skin beneath it ache. He clutched it as if it were a rope in a swelling sea. He clutched it as if it were the last dying ember.

"Wait, there's something weird going on with the rukh all of a sudden!" Aladdin said, stepping back in surprise. "They're flocking all around Mr. Ja'far!"

"They are?" Alibaba said, squinting at the air as if willing his own eyes to see the invisible force.

"Yeah! There's thousands of them! It's like they're being drawn to something," Next thing Ja'jar knew, he felt Aladdin's hand on his own, gently working to detangle the fist from his robes.

"Will you let me see?" Aladdin asked. Ja'far looked down at the child before him, taking in his boyish features and clear blue eyes. _Not just a child. A Magi. I've got to remind myself that._

He let his grip loosen and his hand fall to his side, exposing the center of his chest. Aladdin's eyes went wide.

"What is it, Aladdin?' Morgiana asked

"There's a spot right here -" Aladdin used his pointer finger to press directly over Ja'far's sternum. It wasn't much, but a little zap pierced Ja'far through and through. It was the exact spot where the bond had lived. "-It's glowing! The rukh are going crazy around it -like moths around a flame... and it's hard to see but I think there's some sort of string attached. Its thin as a spider thread," Aladdin spun around on his heels toward the far corridor, eyes evidently tracing the invisible string. "I'm not sure where it leads though,"

"The bond," Ja'far choked out, overcome with a rush of adrenalin.

Aladdin looked puzzled as he turned back to Ja'far.

"It's got to be the bond -it's still there! A-and you can see it!" The ex assassin stuttered.

"Bond?" The little Magi's face screwed up in confusion.

 _If the bond is still there then that means there's still a way to help Sinbad. I can give him more magoi. I can stop him from dying! I could still save him!_

"I'll tell you everything," Ja'far blurted, feeling crazed and wild.

This is exactly what he needed.

He needed a miracle.

He needed a magi.

* * *

Sorry for the long gap between chapters for anyone still out there. I have not abandoned this!


	11. The Magi

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Ja'far told them everything. Like the tide rushing up, the words fell from him like they never had before.

Aladdin and his friends sat quietly as Ja'far recounted the whole of it. He started from the beginning in Valafor's dungeon. The whisper of a bond, the years that had passed, and the tugging in the night. He told them what had passed since the battle in Magnoshdat. The drain, the dreams, the burnt forest, the dying fire, and his own magoi depletion. He finished with how Sin had used magoi manipulation to choke the bond and tamp the communication, a truly fatal move.

Ja'far did not, however, tell them of his love. That part was strategically left aside. It was not a critical piece he needed to reveal.

When he was finished, he felt withered and tired. It was as if he'd physically fought when in reality all he'd done was speak his piece, uninterrupted all the while.

"And that is the bulk of it," Ja'far said heavily.

"Wow," Alibaba said, "I didn't realize that was even possible. A magoi bond between two people! Have you ever heard of that Aladdin?"

Aladdin shook his head. "I never have, but it makes sense, doesn't it? I'd bet it's the reason Mr. Sinbad was able to pull you from depravity. His rukh must have sewn it together to keep you from falling, and it's just never gone away since your lives are so well intwine,"

Ja'far stared at the young boy in awe. _A Magi, not a child_. Ja'far repeated.

He cleared his throat and tugged at his sleeve. "Now, if we could find a way to reopen the bond, I could lend my magoi to Sin once more. It would bide us more time to figure out a permanent solution,"

Aladdin leaned forward curiously. "Mr. Ja'far? When you see Mr. Sinbad in the burnt forest, how do you get there?"

Ja'far opened his mouth to answer but then closed it again when he realized he hadn't a clue. "I suppose I've never noticed exactly _how_ I end up in the dream world. I just tend to fall asleep and when I open my eyes and I'm suddenly there, just like any other dream. It's hard to recall exactly how it begins," Ja'far pursed his lips and thought on it for a moment more but still couldn't cobble up an answer.

Aladdin shrugged, "Just a thought,"

"But if you did remember how you got there, maybe you'd be able to find the path again and open it back up! I think Aladdin's onto something," Alibaba said with conviction.

Ja'far sighed and rubbed at his forehead roughly, trying to think, but came up short once more "It's no good. Each time was a little different. Once I woke at the bottom of a quarry, and the next on top of a mountain. It didn't really matter where I started though, I just had to follow the chain,"

"Oh," Alibaba said, deflating just a bit. "Well maybe all you have to do then, is find the beginning of the chain. Aladdin, you said you could still see the bond, right?"

Aladdin nodded furiously. "Yeah! It's like a little piece of shimmery thread. Like a spider web made of gold!"

"Mr. Ja'far?" Morgiana said, speaking for the first time since he'd sat them down, "I don't think we'll make much progress until we see you two together. Can we visit King Sinbad?"

Aladdin nodded brightly in agreement as did Alibaba.

Ja'far's knuckles cracked as his folded hands clenched too tightly in his lap. Slowly, he unlaced his woven fingers and steepled them beneath his chin, closing his eyes. The last vision he had of Sin was frightening. A bloody, motionless, sickly vision. He was scared to face it, if truth be told.

Ja'far finally nodded, tense as swollen wood ready to buckle.

"Yes. We can visit King Sinbad now,"

* * *

They were silent as they made their way to the hospital wing. The only sound that broke the quiet was the hurried clap of shoe soles on stone. Ja'far swallowed audibly as the door came into view. The two guards on either side looked even more stoic and sombre than usual. Their eyes were the only thing that moved as Ja'far came to stand before them, his three companions in tow.

He gave them a nod, just hardly tipping his chin to his chest, but they understood. The guard on the left stiffly reached forward and grasped the handle, pulling the door open wide enough for them to enter. Ja'far paused for only a moment before nodding to Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana to follow.

His robes danced at his ankles as he strode into Sinbad's hospital room.

There were two staff medics at either side of Sin's bed, and by the window, stood none other than their teal haired magician.

"General Yamuraiha," Jafar said curtly as she turned to face the new comers.

"General Ja'far, A- Aladdin?" Yam's far off look melted as she recognized her student, " What are you doing here? Ja'ar why have you brought-"

"I have a good reason, Yam,"

She gave him a bewildered look but moved to meet them none the less, bending to Aladdin's level to embrace him in a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Aladdin" She said. "What have you been up to since the ship returned?"

"Trying to figure out what the heck is going on around this place!" Alibaba answered before Aladdin could. He was looking nervously towards Sinbad's bed.

Ja'far anxiously allowed himself a glance at his King. Sinbad was paler than ever. His skin was ivory white like he'd lost all of his blood during last night's events. The sight made Ja'far feel sick to his stomach but he strode carefully over the bed, the sword he'd slipped into his belt noticeably heavy on his hip. He placed Baal's sword neatly onto the night stand aside Sin, handle intentionally towards the bed, as if ready for Sin to grasp the hilt.

Ja'far breathed out sadly.

Even up close it was hard to tell that Sin was breathing.

"We were getting worried," Aladdin said, pulling away from Yamuraiha slowly, "We heard really terrible rumor's, Yam."

She smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry Aladdin, but you still aren't even supposed to know about this. It's dreadfully dangerous for the word of Sin's condition to spread about. We'd be surely targeted if the wrong people found out our King's fallen ill," She shot Ja'far an angry glance. "All the general's had sworn to keep this problem amongst ourselves and the staff,"

"Don't be angry at General Ja'far, we cornered him! And besides that, we're going to help him cure king Sinbad!" Aladdin said.

Yam looked at Ja'far dubiously. "Explain,"

Ja'far took a deep haggard sigh and nodded. After sending the medical staff away, Ja'far recounted the whole story through again. Alibaba, Ja'far, and Morgiana sat patiently as he spoke. Yamuraiha reacted precisely how he figured she would, thinking him cracked under the pressure and down right delusional until Aladdin chimed in.

"He's not crazy, Yam! I can see the bond as clear as day! It's like a tether running between Mr. Ja'far and Mr. Sinbad!" Aladdin insisted.

"But, but, how is that possible? Nothing like this has ever been documented. Not in any of our books, or our oldest scrolls," Yam had sunken onto the room's chaise as Aladdin had explained the strange, visible bond hefting truth to Ja'far's story. "I suppose I should have known, though shouldn't I? I've been saying it the whole time myself. Sinbad's magoi has been bubbling up from no where. It didn't make any sense. It's been yours all along, hasn't it?" Yam fixed Ja'far a gaze.

He nodded back grimly.

She laughed suddenly, sounding on the verge of hysterics. "And when you nearly collapsed with magoi depletion yourself, this whole mess was the reason behind it I suppose. A-and last night when you ran for the medics, you were bleeding too. Of course Sin wouldn't let you carry on like that, giving your own life for his. That's why he put a stop to it,"

"He should have let me carry on. His life's much more valuable than mine," Ja'far said fiercely.

"You know he would never..." Yam said quietly, gripping her fish eye staff and falling quiet.

"And he's a fool for it!" Ja'far growled, eye's growing hot with bitten back tears. _A damn fool for leaving me when he's knows he's my purpose in the world! He's going to leave me with nothing left to fight for._

"Mr. Ja'far!" Aladdin said suddenly, his shrill words breaking the tension, "There's a swarm of rukh all around you! A-And the bonds started to glow!"

Yam jumped to her feet in alarm, while Morgiana and Alibaba stiffened as if preparing to fight.

With wide eye's Aladdin slowly approached Sinbad's bed. His blue braid and bangs were swaying eerily in a silent wind that only appeared to affect the little magi.

Ja'far stared, transfixed as Aladdin closed his eye's and rested his pale hand over Sinbad's broad chest. The ghostly wind seemed to whip around the young Magi even faster and a magical buzz had taken to the air.

Ja'far let out a startled yelp as an electric zing hit him in the chest, sinking down to his very center. His hand shot up to cover his heart as the bond gave a little tug.

 _It's there! It's really there!_ Ja'far sank slowly to his knees, a tear falling against his will.

Yamuraiha seemed to have been jumped just as much as Ja'far. Her eyes were now darting frantically between the Cheif Advisor and the King as if she was only now truly believing the tale. Aladdin's vest and pants were becoming caught up in the magical gale as he stood over Sin and the ephemeral hum was growing more oppressive, making the room's air feel thick like butter.

Alibaba and Morgiana were both intensely focused on their friend, still as statues.

Ja'far could do nothing but remain on the floor, tears streaking soundlessly down his cheeks as the bond gave several more feeble tugs in rhythm with what he was sure was Sin's heart beat.

After two more breath's time, Aladdin's shockingly blue eyes opened and the strange tension gradually melted away.

Aladdin pulled his hand from Sin's chest and turned to face them all.

"I know how we're going to save Mr. Sinbad,"

Aladdin's plan was crisp, and simple. It was something only a child could have imagined up, and only something a magi could carry out.

* * *

Several hours later Ja'far found himself walking hurriedly to General Yamuraiha's office. She had gone there to prepare herself. Clear her mind and review incantations and the like. She'd be the one ensuring Ja'far didn't die during the ordeal, after all.

Ja'far on the other hand, had spent his time pacing about the palace distracting himself as much as possible. It was a funny thing, preparing yourself for something that might very well kill you. Ja'far should have been used to it by now, but it wasn't often that his own death would definitively bring with it the death of another, and that simply wasn't an option.

Ja'far tried not to imagine all the things that could go wrong.

He wrapped on Yamuraiha's door briskly before letting himself in, closing it softly behind himself.

Yamuraiha was standing by the window, her back to him as if she hadn't heard his knock.

Ja'far cleared his throat, hands wringing within his sleeves, "Morgiana's just told me that Aladdin's set to go. Everything is in place. Are you ready?"

When Yam finally turned, Ja'far was shocked to see tears in her eyes. She shook her head and pursed her lips, studying his face with too much intention. "Oh Ja'far, I..I have something to tell you,"

Yam's eyes welled further and several tears fell to pepper the tile floor like raindrops.

Ja'far bit his lip uncomfortably, "General Yamuraiha, perhaps whatever it is should wait until later. We don't have much time-"

Ja'far stumbled back as Yam suddenly threw herself into his chest, embracing him tightly. The weight nearly toppled him backward but he managed to find his balance. "Yam!? What is it!?"

Ja'far didn't know what to do with his hands at first, but he awkwardly settled them onto her shoulder blades. Ja'far stiffened further as he felt her begin to shudder.

She was crying.

"I-it's okay Yam," He patted her back a few times stiffly in his best attempt at comfort. At least it was better than the last time he'd been confronted by her in this way.

"Oh Ja'far," Yam hugged him tighter, sobbing. "I-I saw you! I saw,"

Ja'far froze and his hands stilled as he processed her words, thoughts sent into a racing spiral. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

She sniffled and took a deep, steadying breath. "I saw you and Sin lying together late last night. Before everything went to hell. You were asleep in his arms and the way he held you, I knew. It was just so obvious. He loves you," Yam released her grip and pulled away. Her teal eyes swam in crystal tears and her cheeks were flushed red from the crying. "And you love him back, don't you?

Ja'far didn't know what to say. He gaped at the wizard before him like a fish out of water.

"No one was supposed to see us," Ja'far choked out after an exaggerated moment.

Yam gave him a sympathetic look. Of course she did. He'd caught her in the same act just a day ago.

"It doesn't change the truth, Ja'far. That's what formed the bond to begin with, isn't it? It's another puzzle piece that fits just right. The bond was formed by love,"

Ja'far opened his mouth to retort but then closed it again, teeth clicking together sharply.

Yam shook her head. "Don't say anything else. I won't tell anyone what I know, but Ja'far, we can't afford to lose either of you. So I'm telling you, use everything you've got to bring him back. Use _this-_ " She pressed her hand firmly over his heart, "to save him,"

Ja'far stared into her determined eyes, at a loss of what to say.

"There," she said abruptly, breathing out shakily and giving his arm a squeeze before striding past him towards the exit. "It's off my chest. Let's go save our king,"

* * *

Delayed but not forgotten! Leave a review and maybe I'll post another chapter sooner than later! This story's getting close to the end!


End file.
